Revenge
by lovecomyes17
Summary: After their father's death. All the RowdyRuff boys want is revenge. What better place to start then in the place of the Powerpuff Girls. But these boys have something coming if they think the girls could be easily swayed. When nothing goes as expected, sometimes you'll have to learn a valuable lesson too late. RED, GREENS, and BLUES. All of them together.
1. Seeking Revenge

**Hey? Here I am writing a powerpuffxrowdyruff boy story when I have several other stories to finish. Well either way! I really hope you loved this story because I'm doing it all REDS, GREENS, and BLUES. ^^ meaning of course that I'll focus on all 3 of them. :) The first chapter starts with Brick and Blossom because they're easier to start with. Sorry for spelling mistakes, I'll fix them later.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Puff Girls. Just loved them when I was a little girl and yet still do.

Chapter 1. Seeking Revenge

**Brick**

I can't say I remember much about my mother. She was gone right after Boomer was born. I was only 2, Butch was only 1. I do remember our dad agonizing over her every night. Our father was the closest thing to us. I bet it wasn't easy raising 3 boys, only a year apart, and complete bratty kids that we were. Yet, he did it somehow. We were raised to be who we wanted to be. Without a restrain of holding us back. Our dad was the type of dad who says "I don't prefer you to get in a fight, but if you do get into one make sure you win." With that being said we were very well known as the Rowdy Ruff Boys. Always doing what we shouldn't. Since I was the oldest Butch and Boomer sort of looked up to me. I usually set up the plan. Butch is the one who does it, and Boomer helps in any way he can, like covering for us while Butch and I stole candy down the street or cause a diversion so Butch and I can sneak pass unnoticed. Yup. We were the worse kids in the block. Enjoying the Vida Loca, until the age of 12 when our father was murder right in front of us.

It had been an ordinary day. Butch, Boomer, and I were laughing our butts off from the previous mischief at school (we had pulled a practical joke that had earn us 2 months in detention). When we came home, something already felt wrong. Our father was rummaging through things.

"Dad? Is something wrong?" I had asked confused.

He didn't look at me. "I'm really busy right now Brick," he hastily replied.

I shrug instead and stood by the door, watching as stacks of paper were being stash down. My father eventually sends the 3 of us to bed. I stayed awake the whole time. In fact, I started watching late night scary paranormal shows with Butch. It was near 11:30 P.M and my dad was still in the office. Boomer had dosed off ages ago. Butch was on the verge of falling asleep or punching the pillow until he got too tired. Then it all went silent. Oddly silent. I was beginning to have the after effect of watching paranormal shows late at night. We stood still until we heard noises outside. I looked at Butch to make sure he also heard. He nodded. Our father then came in our room frantically. Other voices echoed the hall.

"What's going on?" I asked.

My dad shove me papers in my hands.

"Hide them with you life! When I say run you run all right. If they chase after you 3 fight back like I taught you. Wake Boomer and get him ready," my father then left at the sound of a man appearing outside in the hall. I only heard voices. I rush to wake Boomer. I could only hear a little of what they argued. I heard a lot of genetic materials, genes, chemicals x, and equations. Then I hear…

"Where are the remaining test results? The Chemical Formula, this is your last warning,"

"Professor Utonium can answer that," was all my father said.

"Why do you think we haven't killed the man yet? We already knew that come on, one last chance,"

"No," My father refused.

The next scenes I can't remember that well. I remember hearing windows breaking and everything. I hear grunts and I cringed knowing the grunts were from my dad who was being hit on. The door opens suddenly. The whole scene played before us. A couple of 6 men and a larger one in the middle. My father on the floor bleeding. I could feel rage escape all 3 of us.

"Oh I forgot you got 3 boys. You know, I do happen to have 3 daughters. You remember the power puffs?"

"They're not your daughters-," my father coughed out, trying to speak but then his eyes lock onto me.

A shot rang out and the last words forming out my father were "Run" we did.

That was our signal. We got out of the house in the mad dash. They tried to grab us, but we sneak right pass them. That night was the worst of my life. Butch, Boomer, and I put all our skills to use that night running away from them. I remember all the traps we set out. The punches we manage to get. Butch, thinking he could fight one of entirely ended up in a worse shape. Boomer had sprained his ankle and was paler than any of us. I remember myself that night, in between blurry bloody scenes. When we finally manage to escape. We came back home. Our house at 6 in the morning was completely destroyed. They had been searching for the files. Our father was still there. Our house was robbed of every last bit of test tube, chemical stuff, and experiments. All that laid was a shattered home. I open the file now. It was filled with equations and formulas. I didn't understand it; all I knew was that my dad had died for this. I look at a photograph in the photo showing 3 girls about the age of 4. _Famous business man Steve adopted 3 daughters who were chemically tested before along with other test experiments, _I read. All I knew was that Steve had killed my father. The pure sight of him made me mad. That's probably when I realize I won't let him have his way. He can't mess with the Rowdy Ruff boys and escape just like that. We would get our revenge on him, so hard it'll hurt him worse than the way he hurt us...

7 years later

"Stop that Boomer," I grumble, as Boomer cranks up the radio so loudly in the car to some lame song.

"What? You got a problem with the 80's," he replied offended.

"I sure as heck do! Play that music one more time and I'll just throw the damn radio out the window!" Butch grumbled from the back seat.

"Well no one wants to listen to your scream off rock music, gives people headache," Boomer grumbled back.

I knew where this was heading. So I turn the radio off. If you ask me Pop, R & B, and rap is my favorite, but Boomer and Butch can't stand it. I stop the car at the restaurant. Since we live alone we never learn to cook good meals. When we round up enough money from work or you know occasional steals we go to the restaurant to eat and used the rest for 1-2-3 pop in the microwave food.

"I swear we need to get a better job. I'm sick of starving myself until the weekend comes to eat," Butch mutters, while we're inside.

"You finished all the leftovers yesterday," Boomer put food in his mouth.

"- and didn't even left enough crumbs," I added.

Butch shrugs. He was right though. We needed a better job. I glanced at the opening job frames in the corner to see if anything catches my eyes.

"Aren't they just beauties-," I heard a woman declare as I turned and the most gorgeous chick with light orange/red following hair and most unraveling eyes walks in. I couldn't tell what color her eyes were. They seemed light pink, but that was unnatural. They also seem sort of brown. She was wearing a pink v-neck blouse, with a red skirt. She was accompanied by 2 other girls. Whose appearance made Butch and Boomer drop their forks at the same time. The other girls looked younger. One had short black hair, just below her eye. Her eyes were a mix of hazel and green. She was wearing a black sweater and green arm bands followed by jeans with green converse. She seemed annoyed about something the one in the blue said. The one in the blue had curly blond hair. She was wearing Capri jean and a light blue shirt. Her eyes were really bright blue which I guess seem more aquamarine from far away.

"Who are they?" Boomer asks.

I shrug, this was the first time I saw them. Suddenly I hear-

"Hi Powerpuff Girls. How have you been?"

Power puff. All 3 of us stiffen. They were the 3 daughter from that damn man.

"Good, thank you," the redheaded replied, with a smile.

"Oh Great," I mutter realizing exactly who they were and what they are.

They're like the richest, probably most spoil girls ever.

"There goes my appetite," Butch mumble.

We still hated, loathe the man who apparently was their father. Even the thought of him, made us want to puke. We were still planning our revenge. There is probably not a day were the topic doesn't come up. How to do it. How to plan the perfect revenge to destroy that man. Hit him where it hurts him most. Now all 3 of us were in the table, our hands clenching, and eyebrows furrowing. One of their phone started ringing. The redheaded answered.

"Hello, Blossom speaking-oh mayor. Um. No my dad's out for the next couple of week. No mayor we're perfectly fine. What? Who said? He did? We don't need bodyguards, you can tell my dad to stop looking because we're perfectly fine. Okay Bye," she hangs up.

Bodyguards..?

**Blossom.**

"The Mayor says we need bodyguards. It isn't safe-," I roll my eyes.

"I can take 20 down before any body guard could take 10," Buttercup frowned, slamming her fist on the table.

Bodyguards. Great. Just Fabulous. I sarcastically remark. I glance outside the window. From here I could see our home. A mansion. I let out a sigh. It's a pretty place, but I feel more trapped there than any other place. I know what you're thinking another case of girl who doesn't enjoy having everything. Nope. I do enjoy it, it just seems like I'm an imposter. As if I don't belong there. It all seems false. That in reality I was actually dreaming and when I wake up I'll wake up to a moderate family home. I look away, annoyed by the sight of the mansion. My eyes go to the boys on the corner. They were all speaking in hush voices, but they seemed to be mad.

"They're pretty cute," Bubbles comments, slurping on her smoothie.

I nod, because it's true. They are. The one with the cap looked way better though. Unmistakably he was the older one. They weren't just cute, they were a nudge better. They were hot. All 3 of them. What are they some runaway model of some kind? A redhead, a dark hair, and a blond?

"They seem not from around here," I say, winking at Bubbles, while Buttercup rolled her eyes.

As if they heard me they all turn to look at us. I'm not used to being intimidating, but this time the redhead eyes made me stare away. Bubbles giggled. I know he saw me staring at them. I could still feel their stares. I look up again, only one was staring at me. The bronze hair with the cap. He stood up, along with his brothers and walk out. He passes through the window and didn't look back. None of them did. I was still staring after them even as the car vanished in sigh.

"Hey can we drop of by professors' house before we head home," Bubbles asks.

Buttercup and I agree wholeheartedly. In the world we loved professor the most. Though it's not natural we feel safe and loved with him. Since as long as we can remember we look at professor more like a father we wished we had.

**Brick**

"Brick, would you please spill out what the plan is," Butch was getting impatient.

I drove the car to a telephone line. I never thought I'd call the famous X-mansion residence.

"Why the hell are you calling that number?" Butch stared incredulous.

"We're applying," I respond.

"For what?'' Boomer asked.

"Body guards," I smile quickly depositing coins inside the machine." I thought back at the restaurant. The most precious thing to him is his daughter. They may not be his daughters-but he loves them meaning if we somehow manage to get through them we can find a way to destroy him-," I explained while I type in the numbers.

" How?" Boomer asks. Butch had already got the picture because he was nodding his head eagerly.

"Easy. If we win the heart of the girl's we can find a way to our revenge. It's not like were going to hurt them. We'll just get you know...close to them. So we can find a way to destroy the whole power of him-see what I mean,"

"I get it. So we pair up right. You'd be the redheaded bodyguard. Butch with the black hair one and I'm with the blond right," Boomer nodded now.

I nod back.

"What are you waiting for then. Let's start," Butch agreed anxiously.

"One more thing. I know this will sound like shit, but if any case we you know end up having deep feeling for this girls the whole thing is off. We have to then at that moment step off and find another way for revenge," I look at my brothers seriously.

"No girl can resist my flaws and I've never met a chick who I can praise entirely," Butch murmured with a grin.

"Yeah, right," I shake my head and look at my 2 brothers. We would stick together until the end after all we were the rowdy ruff boy and no one, especially some girls, could bring us down.

**~~ But the Powerpuff girls aren't just any girls right? XD I have a whole lot of stuff plan for this story. So please review to let me continue! :D I promise to put a lot of BrickXBlossom, ButchXButtercup, and BubblesXBoomer. Plus there's a lot of twist in this story like for example they're going to have their powers, but just not yet. A lot of the villains from PPG will come also. SO REVIEW REVIEW. Next chapter will have all 6 points of view soo…hope to see you there.**


	2. Meeting

**Hey! I'm back. Hmm…How to describe the feedback from chapter one? It's like this. (Me) drinking water then seeing your reviews and water splatters from my mouth. Thank YOU! I wasn't expecting so many reviews for the first chapter so again...THANK YOU! XD Very Very Very much. I hope you equally like chapter 2. **

**Enjoy!~~~**

_Chapter 2. Meeting_

**Blossom**

I combed my hair over and over again, thinking about what the professor had said yesterday. I had asked what the liquid around the corner label Chemical X did. He had sighed, patted my head as if I was still a kid, and murmured that it made a miracle. What miracle? Before I could have ask any more it was time to go.

The professor lived in a house like a rectangle, somewhere in our backyard. W

ith three circle windows. I wish I lived in the professor home. Once when I was 8 I had sneaked into his home when he wasn't around. I found a room that has bothered me ever since. I saw a girls room. A bed in the middle, stuff animals, a pink drawer in the corner, and 3 separate windows. The professor never mentioned he had daughters nor have I ever met them. I feel at home in that room. Maybe it was built for our comfort when we were smaller. Who knows?

"1,352 Blossom! New record," Bubbles was watching from the bed.

"What?" I ask not sure what she meant.

She sat up in bed. "You brush your hair up and down 1,352 times!" she mentioned "I could never do that"

Bubbles hair was always out of control. She had such blond hair that would have long curls in the bottom. Her long curls made her hair tangle a lot with each other so she always tried to keep it in ponytails. Buttercup hair would be in the same messy condition, if not worse, if it wasn't for her keen on keeping it short. Speaking of which, she just walked in the room.

"Morning," she sat down in the bed.

"Good morning Buttercup! What a beautiful day," Bubbles swings her arm

s around her in a hug.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup tried pushing her away, but we all knew deep down she secretly liked being hugged.

I got up. I might as well start with the usual. Get up, wander around, comb my hair, go outside, and so on so on. I yawn, not because I was tired, but because my day was heading down boredonville fast. I open the door and walk out. I'm used to there not being anyone up this early, so I don't bother changing my night gown as I walk towards the kitchen. I go to the fridge fetching me a good old chewy granola bar when-

"Good Morning."

I almost scream. Unfortunately the only reason I didn't scream was because I choked on the Chewy bar instead. I gulped down the remaining pieces down my itchy throat.

"WH-What are you doing in my house!" I gasp, trying to think of any self-defense techniques I know.

"Names Brick, I'm your new bodyguard," he introduces himself with a calm tone.

Bodyguard? I wasn't born yesterday. I remember seeing him at the restaurant not too long ago. I see a knife on the other counter and wonder how long I can make a dash for it before he turns around. I decided to take a risk. In a one-two- I dashed for the knife. I retrieve it turn and aim it at him.

"Whoa! Calm down- it's not like I said I'm here to hurt you," he stop my arm, quickly.

"I don't need a bodyguard!" I narrowed my eyes.

"Apparently that's not what your family thinks,"

" You're not a bodyguard,"

"Good so you met. Blossom put the knife down! Be nice!" my step-mother came through the door.

I place the knife down, but my eyes held his. He's not a body guard.

"Your father will be out for business next week as well. He wants your sister and you to have bodyguards for protection while he's gone. He sought the closest to your ages to connect better," she started informing.

I broke my gaze from her.

"I don't need one! I can handle myself well enough! Remember? I'm studying to be an FBI agent. I know how to handle myself just fine," I cross my arms.

"Blossom, you're not an FBI agent yet...Would you mind going to change? You're wearing something a bit informal,"

I glance down, practically blushing the color of my gown. I mumble a sorry while I made a mad dash towards my bedroom. Bodyguard? Uh-uh something isn't right.

**Butch**

Nothing beat having the job of a bodyguard. Just standing and beating people up for getting even a tinsy bit close enough to who you're protecting. Body guards have it so cool. I'm really going to enjoy this little job for a while. I felt uncomfortable wearing a suit so I just came in my natural green clothes. A green "Whatcha lookin' at" shirt with black jeans. I guess it's time to go find this...Buttercup? Yeah, I think that's what Brick said her name was. Green wonder. Cool, at least she isn't bad looking or anything. I wish I could just punch Steve in one single punch and just have our revenge that way. But...Brick is right. It's better to see the man crumble to pieces than just a punch. I already plan to avoid any conversation with him when he comes back. If so much as a word comes out of his mouth that offends me in any sort of way. I'm not sure I'll be able to control myself. I passed right through the Kitchen. Apparently Brick and Blossom have met already. So… Where's Buttercup?

I hear a door open and voices coming in the hallway. Boomer joins me as we wait for the

girls to descend.

"Maybe we can tell the professor about it I mean-," the blond one, Bubbles stopped on her trail of words when she saw us.

My personal keep safe chick Buttercup immediately went into defense mood. Her hands clench, her eyes narrowed, and she glared at us.

"Who are you? What do you want!" she snapped her hands ready to attack.

Well maybe it won't be so bad being her body guard. I like girls who could fight in general.

"We're your new bodyguards-," I never thought I'd say that. I like step down the stairs.

" The hell you are- look if you so much as stand five inches close to me. I'll make you wish you were never born! Got that! Go look for some pitiful girl who needs a bodyguard," Buttercup spat out, walking pass me.

...

Ouch. I followed her outside despite her warning. What was she going to do? Toss me?

" Are you deaf? I just said stay away from me-," she turned around furious.

There was something in her words. It was like a challenge waiting to be taken.

"It's my job to follow you," I say matching her tone.

What a stalker won't give to say that. If she thinks she frightens me with her talk. Sadly she's mistaken. I don't get hurt or pushed off too easy.

"Creep. Just go back to where you crawled from," she snapped.

Crawl? What does she think I am? I easily thought of a comeback.

"Sure. Once you come out of the slop you came from," I reply with a smirk.

She stop, turned with a deep glare in her burning green eyes. "What did you say?"

"My orders were to protect you, not say nice words to you princess,"

And then-BAM- If it wasn't for my fast reflexes I probably wouldn't have stop her. She sprang on me, like some tiger. It took me definitely by surprise. I had to fight for a second to regain my thinking. I stopped a blow to my face.

"What's the matter big guy? Afraid to get dirty!" Buttercup slams my face on the ground.

Many emotions pass through me. From amazement to anger. My immediate defenses came back up like instinct.

"Pfft…if you call that I hit," I huff out.

She frowned. Just as I took the opportunity to knock her off me and down myself. I make sure I don't hit her to hard. I didn't want our plan to fail because I got fired on the first day on the job. Once she hit the ground she was back up just as quickly.

"Please, Bubbles can hit harder than that!" she smiled shortly and sprang at me again.

Punch-block-punch, punch, block- punch. Jeez, control yourself Buttercup. She's like an on going fire racket explosive that is not dying down, but firing back up. In spite of the blocking and punching back I smiled.

**Bubbles**

That one buff guy went after Buttercup. I smile. Just from seeing him I could tell he was going to fit Buttercup character no doubt. I turned to my gold protector. So this is my body guard? Funny. I didn't think he was body guard material. He looked just like a regular gorgeous guy from school. The quiet cool outgoing kid. I was an expert at human emotions and feelings so I noticed he was a bit nervous, but he was trying not to show it by acting calm. I walk in front of him. He was just about my height. He was probably my age too.

"I'm Boomer," he says eventually, pushing his blond hair away from his eyes.

"HI! I'm Bubbles!" I grin.

He was slow to smile, but he did. A small smile. I felt kind of sorry for him. Out of all the interesting girls he could protect, he had to be mine. Most people think I'm weird and awfully annoying sometimes. I hope I don't annoy him or make him think I'm weird. Come to think of it I didn't really need a body guard. I could protect myself dang well for a 17 year old.

"Want to see outside? I can show you my bird house and the garden. Do you like flowers?" I ramble on, but then just to tease him I add. "You can model for my art project wearing flower necklace,"

Boomer eyes widen as he suddenly grimaces. I laugh and grab his arm. He instantly takes his hand back. I don't know what's with people and touching. I mean come on, it's only a gentle touch. So I take it Boomer is a little shy.

"Just kidding," I say, leading him towards the Garden. Maybe I can find out more about him.

Hey if Boomer is going to be my body guard at least we should get to know each other.

**Blossom**

I stay in my bedroom, pacing in complete denial. I wasn't going out there while some guy I hardly freaking know follows me around every where. I don't trust him. There's so much that unsettles me about that guy. Beats me. I refuse to go out there until I at least find out who the heck he really is. I glance at the window. Buttercup was having the time of her life down there. Are bodyguards supposed to fight with the ones' they have to protect? I never seen Buttercup lose to anyone or even struggle. Now as I watch them, all I'm thinking is. Wow, they're like a perfect dead match against each other. At the same time I noticed Bubbles dragging the poor guy somewhere while she babble on about something. I smile in spite myself. I pull out my laptop. I swore I would never use Google as my tool for guy info, but I couldn't stop myself. These guys didn't fit my idea of body guards in the least. If they think I'm okay with a stranger about my age as my body guard they better think again. I type in google and begin browsing through Townsville's criminals and bandits lists.

Brick...brick...Brandon, Branson, Bree, Brinston, oh here it is... Brick Rowdy Ruff. Jackpot.

**Buttercup**

I felt the impact of his hand slam on my shoulder. I wince, only staggering back a little. He was holding back. I could tell by the way he slowed down his velocity of the hit at the last second. I hated that even more than anything. HOW CAN HE BE HOLDING BACK? He's against me? Excuse me .ME! No one has so evenly match me in fighting. We're speaking about me, a girl who knocked peoples teeth out since when I was only a girl. So now as I try to knock at least one of his perfect teeth I only manage a scratch. It's not until I hear a crack did I realize I sort of achieved something. He only cringes a little, but obviously his anger comes back quickly. This time he doesn't hold back. He gives me one punch to my stomach and knocks me down. My back hits the ground below me. That blow actually send shivers down my spine, all the way to my core. I gasp. For a moment I can't even get up.

Holy shit my whole back was getting fast pain.

" Ah Shit...are you okay?" he comes to me.

I stare at him with furrowed eyebrows. Back in the restaurant I only got a small glimpse of him. Now, staring down at me. He's not the same. His eyes were truly green, like a rainforest. Deep green eyes. His hair...the heck is with that hairdo. His hair is like spiky and wavy at the same time. How does that work out? Either way it was working perfectly for him. I frown, because never in my life had I seen someone so good looking. I shake my head, I sound like my sisters. Who cares if he's good looking and can fight damn well. What is he a gangster. The idea of asking him if he had tattoos came to me but I push it pass me.

I was ready to pulverize him back. The pain in my stomach only reminding me that I need him to get him just as bad. But just then I see my step-mother on the window, disapprovingly looking at me, with a shake of her head, and glaring eyes. I knew she wanted me to stop fighting at that very moment. I sat up and sighed. We'll later I'll fight him back when she's not looking and there won't be anything to stop me then.

" What's your name?" I asked, brushing dirt off my shorts.

'' Butch," he said also standing up.

Butch. Hmm that sort of name fit him.

" Come with me before I regret it," I mutter already walking towards the infirmary.

" The sweet taste of victory," Butch murmured behind me.

*twitch*

" Not even pal! Tomorrow! Rematch! Right there in the same place, same time!" I shove a box of bandages brusquely at him.

I do my best to clean my own cuts and bruises.

" Fine with me," he took the challenge.

No one has really challenged me after a fight. Bodyguard or not. I sort of like it when guys challenge me, thinking they'd win then realize I am not a pretty princess dimwit and they lose. Butch though seem to live for challenges no matter what or who they were. I look at his hand. So that's what cracked. Crap, I didn't want to challenge him when he had an injury. He needs to not hold back at all. I want him giving 100 percent of his strength.

" Do you play sports?" I ask leaning on the counter.

" Yeah," he replied.

" Until your hand gets better to kick your ass. I suggest a friendly game of soccer won't kill you unless...you're scared of being defeated by a girl," I smirk, emphasizing on friendly.

Butch rainforest of green eyes lit up. " You're on Buttercup," he grin.

I kept from grinning back. Truth be told, I live for challenges as well. No matter who they are or what it is.

**Boomer**

I am completely amazed by her free light friendly spirit. I walked with her all over the garden. She did most of the talking. I only nodded and gave short replied like " Yeah" " No" " Sure" She dragged me practically every where in the Garden.

" Do you like art?" she asks.

I wonder if I should be honest with her or pretend like I'm someone else. I didn't see a point in lying about something like art so

" It's cool I guess," I shrug.

" What kind of art?" she asks.

" Any kind? Art is just art," I murmured.

She gasped. " How? No! Art can be so many things! Tomorrow we should have an art lesson," she sank down on the bench, with a smile on her face that made me want to smile back. Freaky. I wonder if this is part of bodyguard duty. I feel more like a butler than a body guard. I stood for a while, then decided it's okay to sit down next to her. She had already reach out to grab my arm 3-5 times.

" How come your brothers don't look alike? I mean you sort of do, but then have completely contrast of hair and eyes," she asked a moment later.

" I've been wondering the same thing for years. I guess we were born different," I shrug again.

" Hmm. Maybe you get it from your parents,"

I stiffen up. My parents. I start to wonder about my mom.

" Do you remember her?" she suddenly asks.

I froze.

" Your mother? Sorry it' s jut I'm good at reading emotions and when you stiffen up at the thought of your parents I wanted to ask about your mom. I never had a mom...that I know of. Only my step-mother Asudes," she explained.

Good at reading emotions?

" Um. No I don't remember her," I look at the soles of my blue shoes. " My mom died shortly after I was born. She was too weak or something. My dad once said it was because her immune system couldn't support the DNA enhancement -," I stop talking because I already have said to much. I had to stop myself before I could say anything more. Damn, I was so stupid to spit that out.

" Really?...I'm sorry," she gave me a genuinely sympathetic look.

That threw me off. Did she truly mean that? Who knew. Sure she had an angelic face, but I hardly knew her. She could be as worse as Steve for all I know. She studied my face. I felt a little awkward with her staring at me like that. A leaf landed on my hair. She smiled and grab it from my hair. I backed away too abruptly. Okay, really freaky. No one touches me hair just like that.

" Gosh I'm starving! Let's go eat," she jumped up with a smile.

She was strange, unique. As I followed her back to the house frowning. Bubbles is not exactly what I imagine. I shiver as I go back inside. Buttercup and Butch come out of the infirmary room with bandages and bruises covering their faces. I smirk.

" What are you smirking about?" Butch glared.

I just shrugged, knowing that would annoy Butch more. Though I knew he guess why I was smirking. Finally someone had beaten up Butch. There goes his ego. Brick joined us giving Butch a deep frown.

" Are you eating with us?" Bubbles came in front of Brick, Butch, and me.

Compared to Brick and Butch, Bubbles was seemed much smaller.

" No thanks- we'll have lunch separately," Brick replied.

" I'm Bubbles by the way," she put her hand out like a formal meeting.

"...Brick...," Brick looked taken aback.

" You're close to Blossom age right?-and you're the one who beat Buttercup-"

" BEAT ME? He didn't beat me!" Buttercup yelled from the behind her.

" Butch," Butch made a show of making an emphasis on his name to sound cool.

I roll my eyes, when I noticed Bubbles is looking at me now. She smiled. Was she reading our emotions right now? Her smile made me want to advertise it on a hope commercial. Ugh...even more freaky. I glance away immediately.

**Brick**

Bubbles sends a happy calming radiance for some reason. Her presence was happy...weird. Footsteps were heard and finally out of her cave was Blossom. About time too, I was getting bored of waiting for her to come out. Although I have to say I didn't mind seeing her this morning. She came down.

" Blossom! Join the party!" Bubbles urged.

She came down, didn't even look at us as she mumble a short " Hello" then started dragging Buttercup and Bubbles away.

" Hey! Don't drag me!" Buttercup complained as they disappear into the Kitchen.

Which reminds me...-

" What the hell were you thinking Butch?" I snapped at him.

" What! She started it! I had to defend myself," Butch snapped back.

" I can't believe she hit you, must've been some fight," Boomer murmured, stifling a laugh.

" So. You punched her back," I frowned, leave it to Butch to get on a fight on the first day as bodyguards.

" Hardly, I mean she blocked my moves, not to mention my hand feel like crap. It's the weirdest thing ever," Butch waved his injured hand by my face.

" What if the step-mother complains and fires you?," I questioned, a bit impressed Buttercup had manage to hurt his hand. Must be a tough girl.

Butch grumbled and shoved his hands in his pocket. " Let them. I don't care,"

" You should," I mutter back.

" Speaking of which did you find anything useful yet?" Boomer ask.

I shake my head. " Most doors are lock. I've been waiting forever for Blossom to come out, but she wouldn't until now,"

Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles spend the rest of the day together which left us a bi

* * *

t of time to do whatever we can. The X-mansion had 15 guest rooms, 1 infirmary room, 6 private rooms, and exactly 24 locked rooms. Boomer said the garden was humongous. Butch informed that only one person else seems to live far off at the edge of the garden. As the day continued I was getting the feeling that Blossom doesn't like me. I recall her saying she was studying for an FBI agent. Maybe that's why she seems suspicious. I on purposely, more than once got on her way. She only moved passed me. What's her problem. I try to think of how I introduced myself. All I said was my name. Well whatever let her think whatever. It's only the first day. Something is bound to change soon. It was getting late anyhow.

" Okay...whose going to take first watch?" I ask my brothers when I saw it was nearly 10 P.M

" Watch?" Boomer questioned.

" Yup. You know patrolling-body guard duty,"

" We have to do that too? Body guard duty is really not what I was hoping for. I mean we don't even have guns yet? Aren't we suppose to," Boomer frown.

" Who needs guns. I'm loaded fully for fighting," Butch replied.

" Fine. I'll take first watch," I sighed.

" 2nd. I walk up to urinate a lot during the night," Butch unnecessarily announced.

" We know that already you don't have to say it," I grumbled.

Which obviously left Boomer in 3rd. Boomer groan. I wasn't sure about this. Boomer was quite a sleeper. He usually has a hard time waking up in the morning or waking up in general. Butch and I smile though. Waking Boomer up with an unexpected water bucket seemed to form inside our heads. Boomer headed down to our room inside the house muttering " you better not," as he went down. Butch went down after him. Leaving me all alone for the first watch. After a couple minutes I start getting bored. I take off my cap and twirl it around in my hands. Suddenly I hear hissing. I glance at where it was coming from. Did they have snakes...- a door creaks.

Blossom? She didn't see me. She went down the stairs. I put my cap back on, following her. It wasn't until I saw her open the door that I decided to speak.

" If you plan to sneak out at night . At least take someone with you," I approach her.

" Fuc-," Blossom cursed, looking back at me. " You're taking your job a little too seriously aren't you?" she step out anyway.

I trailed behind her. Where could she be going. Boyfriend perhaps?

" Where are you going?" I ask.

" No where," she mutter back.

I wonder what Blossom type would be. What type of boyfriend she would have?.

" So... who's the special dude?" maybe she went for the jocks.

" What dude?" Blossom frown then shook her head " Whatever. Leave me alone already," she replied annoyed.

" Look if you have a problem with me just say so-," I came in front of her.

She pulled out a can of paper-spray.

Ah hell. I step off.

" You may have fooled everyone, but I am on to you! What are you 20?"

" 19" I corrected.

" Who cares. I googled you guys. Guess what I found. Trouble makers, list of all three of you guys in the news around here. I don't know what you want, but if you plan to do something to us I'll turn you brothers and you in-got it,''

My mouth open. I must've surprised her because I started laughing. She took a step back, confused.

" You googled me? I'm flattered. So what of it. I'm a trouble maker. We did steal a car 3 years ago which earn us a time in Juvie. Whatever. I know how to survive out there in the city, to survive a body guard has to know how to handle themselves," I cunningly murmured.

She looked taken aback. " We'll see about that Rowdyruff Boy,"

" It's Brick," I say.

She turned , walking away again.

" Seriously, where are you going?" I continued to ask, following her.

She doesn't respond. She goes to a house somewhere in the back. It was small, rectangular with 3 round windows. She stood still.

" He's not home," she sighed, clearly disappointed.

" Who?" I knew it, boyfriend. Of course she would have one. ...

" A very close friend- not that you would care," Blossom storm off walking back.

" What kind of close friend?"

Blossom didn't answer. I guess I'll find out later. As we walk back my eyes lock to her hair. Long glossy hair. I had to admit. If Blossom wasn't the daughter of that man. I would very much like to become her friend. Heck, head over heels for this girl.

" Don't even think about it," Blossom surprises me. I stop. Thinking she'd read my mind. " I am not through with you. I'm going to watch you," she started.

" Stalker"

Blossom shook her head. " I know you're up to no good! Whatever it is be careful, because I will bring you down," she stomped off inside the house.

If she continues with this attitude it will definitely make it hard for me to ever get close to the family. I let her walk the rest of the way alone. Sighing, I look at her go and think of my dad. I will get revenge. I swear dad. I start walking back, the hissing noise coming again. I glance up to where I heard it coming. It was their step-mothers room...hmm..

**Blossom**

I round the girls up in my room early the next morning. Bubbles and Buttercup to my side.

" Girls something is really weird about our new body guards," I whisper, in case Brick heard me.

" You bet! That Butch fellow seems to manage to knock me down," Buttercup agreed.

" No! Not that," I shake my head and whisper.

" I search them yesterday on Google. I check them out. They have done just a bunch of mischief since kids. They're dangerous,"

Bubbles gasped " Really!"

I nod " I don't know what they are doing here, but don't drop your guard! At any time or any place.," I turned to Bubbles. I know for sure Buttercup could handle herself.

" I might've figured. Are they gangsters?" Buttercup ask.

I shrug. " Who knows,"

" Maybe we should tell...someone," Bubbles murmured.

Who? Our step-mother whose relationship with us as bad as a cat and a dog. Our dad, always busy. Professor was gone yesterday.

" No! we don't know what they are after. It's better if we catch them in the act,"

Bubbles frown " Boomer doesn't seem too bad, sure he's kind of closed with his emotions but he doesn't seem too bad," she whispered.

" Bubbles, don't let his good looks fool you," I mumble.

" It's not-"

'' Either way. Be careful," I only need to say it once.

They nod their head, understanding. If they think they could come here and do some sort of evil plan then they're sadly mistaken. I am an intellect girl, smart, and able to out smart just about anyone, Buttercup is headstrong and impulsive, Bubbles may be naive but she's not stupid; she can easily get people to spill out things kept hidden.

" Promise me girls that we won't let them get away with whatever they are planning," I glance between them.

They nod again.

" Don't trust them," I end up saying.

The words echoing even with me not repeating it.

~~~~ :D** Sorry that's the end for now. Seems like the rowdyruff boys won't be too happy in the next chapter. :) ^^. Review please. I get persuaded to write when I see more reviews. If I get a lot the faster the chapter will come out. :) Anyhow... I let a hint somewhere in the story that I wonder if anyone got. I thought it might be easy, but who knows. See if you can guess what hint I let out. Until the next chapter..Chapter 3: The Girls Strike Hard**


	3. The Girls Strike Hard

**Hey! Sorry for the long update! :( Been busy in school and with other stories I guess. Lol xD Still on the whole hint thing. One of you got it! :D I think you know who you are xD Either way here's more to the story. **

**Enjoy!~~**

Chapter 3. The Girls Strike Hard

**Bubbles**

Blossom was usually right , so I believe she's right this time. I walk out of my room. I stop in my tracks when I noticed Boomer right across the hall. His hair is messy, like he barely woke up.

_Don't trust him-_Blossom words echoed in my ear. I frown.

I really liked Boomer, but he definitely was mysterious. I skip right pass him. Don't worry Blossom, I won't let him trick me. I may be naive, but I am still a powerpuff girl. Boomer straighten up when he saw me.

"Good morning I uh..-nothing," I tried to think up an excuse, but nothing came. Saying stay away sounds mean. Instead I head downstairs towards the garden. Boomer had a frown in between not sure if he should follow me or leave me alone. It's too bad he's a bad guy. I could really have enjoyed talking with a guy once in a while. I collect a pair of flowers and start arranging them together. Boomer stood at the distant. I decided it's best to ignore him, so I hum to myself and pretend he's not there. I could tell this officially bored him. He crossed his arms and his eyes were dropping. If he was a bodyguard wasn't he suppose to be alert at all times?

When I finished with my arranging, I pick up a romance/comic book manga to read.

" So..." he trailed off, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

I try not to think of how adorable that look stuck to him. I glance up, but don't say anything. He waited. I went back to my book. After a while he does something that would've made me giggle if it wasn't for the fact I didn't want to get his attention. He sat down with a yawn.

Pfft...Which bodyguard falls asleep on the job? I pretend to go back to my book, but I am curiously staring at him. He yawned again.

I could get rid of his boredom. I close my book, a hopeful expression crosses his face.

"I got a job for you," I say with sweet quick smile.

"What kind of job?" he stands up.

" Feeding my 3 cats, 2 dogs, 1 hamster, 1 horse, 4 bunnies, and of course my tiger," I have to say the expression on his face is priceless as he hears the numbers.

"Me?" he points to himself.

I nod.

"The animals are my responsibility and your in charge of me, so...let's get started," I start walking to the animal farm house.

Boomer lifted an eyebrow. " Bubbles look I'm not in charge of your personal stuff-," he began saying.

One good thing about being the sweet one of my 2 sisters is that I could always just cry. I forced my eyes to get watery.

" You...won't?...and I thought...you were cool," I cover my face and start bawling out. " I'm so..-," cry cry then...-

" Bubbles?"

It was working I turned back to face him.

" Okay..fine. I'll do it," Boomer says uncomfortably.

I try to hide my smile. " Really?"

" Yeah yeah. Just stop crying," Boomer mumbles.

I turned and flash him a smile. Boomer headed over to the farm house. I smile when his back is towards me. Just because I'm the sweet one doesn't mean I don't know how to exactly get stuff out of people. I may as well have some fun.

"Yay! Thank you," I rush over and grab his arm leading him towards my set of animals.

**Buttercup**

I walk outside. Of course that jerk was standing right there waiting for me. I definitely knew something was wrong when I saw him. Apparently he's some sort of troublemaker. Hmph. Well I'm definitely not going to be part of whatever he has in mind. He has some nerve coming here. I crack my knuckles. Right now, I want to wipe that smirk from his face.

"A little late today, what are you scared?" his green eyes gleam.

"Me? Scared? I'm not scared, you better be prepare because I'm not holding back on you today...or ever!" I grip the soccer ball on my hand.

Something gleam in his eyes.

" Fine by me. You can try all you want, won't change a thing," he snickered.

" You're so full of yourself," I can't wait to crush it down.

I drop the ball.

" Whatever," Butch eyes go to the ball.

We both head straight for the ball. This time I don't hold back at all.

**Blossom**

I came to the conclusion that all they could want is the money, or experiments. Most likely they are after money. Why else would they come here if they weren't? Something just doesn't seem right. Unless..they do plan to kill us when we least expect it. Murder? Of course, they can be some serial killers, planning to assassinate all of us!

" Are you still googling me?" a voice broke lose.

I stand up, startled. This reaction obviously made me look more suspicious.

" Why are you always sneaking up on me?" I try to regain control.

He shrug. Okay. I need this guy spill some clues. I stare at him.

Why the cap?

I cross my arms and waited. " Is there something you needed?"

" Is this your dad's library?" he asked.

" Obviously," I reply then frown.

Why would he ask something like that? He looks around as if expecting every single detail.

" Have you never seen a library before?'' I ask, it seemed really weird that a guy would ask just a question.

He shrugs still glancing around as if he was looking for something. But what?

" So enlighten me Brick," I try out his name, it came out easily out of the tip of my mouth. " What exactly do you want?" I get straight to the point.

Brick glances up for a moment and I see something flash in his eyes. His eyes darken, but as soon as I saw it, it was gone.

" To set things straight," he replied, his tone a bit deeper than before.

" What things?" I narrow my eyes.

" You're smarter than you look Blossom. Figure it out," he challenged with a smirk playing in his lips.

" Was that suppose to be an insult?" I'm glad he doesn't think I'm dumb. He should know exactly how I am.

Brick shrug again.

Ugh. Why was he so irritating? " Just go," I say pointing to the door.

" Kicking me out? Oh...wait there's something I wanted to ask you," Brick took a step towards me.

I move back, keeping the distance.

" What?"

" Your..stepmother… Does she own any-I don't know- snakes?" he asked as if he didn't know how to phrase it.

" No. We don't have any snakes at all,'' I curiously stare at him.

He looks confuse. " But...forget it," he starts heading towards the door.

Snakes...? Did he- No.. Sure I heard some hissing noises before but I thought that was some cat or maybe just my imagination. Hmm..could he have heard the same hissing noises too? I open my computer, plugging in my flash drive. I won't be long until I find out exactly what they are planning. I turn no the surveillance camera of the whole house. I see him from the screen in my computer. He was just outside, he was twirling his cap in his hand, while his expression remain serious. He definitely had a mysterious aspect to him. The way his cap overshadows his eyes to make them almost look actually red. Our how his mouth twitches in a half smile/ half smirk that transforms his whole face. er...what does it matter. Who care if he has an interesting characteristic. A person like him, so unsettling needs to be dealt with carefully, because you never know exactly what lies beneath.

**Buttercup**

" I win! Suck on that!" I shout out, saliva forming in my mouth. Sweat coming from my forehead. It was a challenge, a deep one to beat him. My muscles haven't been this tense since years. My body aches from yesterday's fight. Yet, nothing felt better than knocking that ball in the middle of the court right as he tried to stop it. I felt really satisfied.

" You just got lucky don't let it get to your head," Butch protested.

" Luck had nothing to do with it," I pick a water bottle up.

" Impossible. I'm excellent in soccer! I-"

" Oh quit it would you! Stop being just a sissy," I snapped.

This is the perfect time to tell him off. I take a deep breath. " I think this is a perfect lesson to teach you that I don't want you as my bodyguard, got that," I say each word with emphasize. " Instead, I wish that you could leave along with your plans. They're not going to work here scum. If you value any part of your body just quit now," there I said it.

My eyes lock with his deep green ones. I stood my ground. I learned from yesterday how easily he gets offended.

" You don't bark orders to me," he replied, straightening up.

" So what? I make my own rules pal, though I was going to let it slide for a while. I just have to tell you that you will pay if you so much as do something to my family! I will break you down," Usually when I threaten something they back away, they get scared or frightened.

I didn't see that in Butch. His eyes narrowed.

" Oh really? You think I'm scared of you," his voice was harsher than I've ever heard him.

" You should," I don't step back even as I see him approach.

He snorts harshly. " It takes more than a powerpuff to beat me or even scare me,"

My hands clench. " Why the hell are you doing here! Just leave before you regret it," I grit my teeth tightly together.

" I'm doing something that I should've done earlier! Years earlier-," he shouts back.

The nerve. I wonder what he meant by that?

" What?" I demand.

" None of your business," Butch replied his voice coming out restrain, like he was trying hard to hold on whatever emotions wanted to come out of him.

I don't necessarily know why, the fact he didn't tell me angered me. Everyone usually spitted out their secrets when I told them to.

" You're only here because you want to steal our money huh?" I growl. " You scumbag."

" Think what you want, this will all change anyway or is your daddy going to pay your f-ing bills all your life," Butch snapped evenly.

" At least I have a father!" I shout and the moment those words are out, his green eyes go completely dark. His hands clench and his face is red in anger.

I must've hit the spot. I didn't feel content about it though. There was something in him right now that send a shiver down my spine. In a quick movement he gripped my wrist, his hands like freaking iron locks.

" Go to hell," he almost spat, his face really close to me.

I could feel the anger radiating off of him, flaring his nostrils. I keep my glare, showing that I wasn't afraid. My heart was beating quickly and I couldn't control it. He lets go of my arm, brushing pass me abruptly.

I don't move. I don't act. I was too surprise to go after him. I glance at my hands, gasping as I see the red marks of his iron-like grip. I stare in disbelief at my wrist then out of frustration I let out a yell. Who in the world is he? No one has ever managed to defeat me or beat me. Let alone hurt me like he has. Everyone claim my skin was like rock, but if that was true then why did Butch's grip leave marks in my skin.

**Brick**

Blossom is becoming a real challenge. I'm not even sure what her problem is in general. Yet she's quite fascinating and she's smart. I glance up at the rotating cameras, I wouldn't have thought of being watched by a camera. If it wasn't for me overhearing a servant say how strange that the surveillance is activated. This just means I have to be careful.

" Hello Brick,"

I straighten up, almost cursing since she scared me.

" Yeah," I answer.

It's the step-mother. She smiles. Okay, straight out there the mother freaks me out. Especially since yesterday when I could've sworn I heard hissing noises coming directly from her room, and let's face it. When Blossom said they didn't own any snakes what else was I suppose to think?...Vampires?

" Is Blossom giving you a hard time?" she asks, a glint in her eyes.

" Nah, I'm fine," I reply then remember that I should act more sophisticated. " Not at all ma'am,"

She smiles wider.

" She's a stubborn girl, it's too much for her own good. She needs a good lesson, maybe you can teach her," her voice went harsher.

I tried not to frown.

" What do you mean?"

" Figure it out boy, things are not always easssy," she walks away.

Easssy? Urgh..freaky. I cross my arms. I'm no CSI or even a cop, but she dang looks familiar, like I had seen her before-…Blossom comes out of the library.

" Hey Bloss your-,"

" What did you call me?" she glares. " Don't go calling me nicknames like you know me."

" Whatever, your step-mom is really freaky,"

" I don't care what you say," Blossom headed up the stairs.

" Hey!" I run after her.

" I'm serious. The hisses-,"

" You're crazy," she shakes her head.

" Are you saying that as long as you lived here you never notice the hissing noises?" I come in front of her.

She stops. She knows. I could tell.

" Does your step-mom ever go out during the night?" I ask.

" What are you suggesting?" she tried moving away.

Out of impulse I stop her by setting both hands on her shoulders. She acted quickly. Next thing I know her fist had landed on the set of my jaw.

" Ouch! The hell-,"

" Don't touch me ever again," she moved away.

I rubbed my jaw then glance down to see the step-mother smirking.

**Boomer**

It's nearly 7:45 P.M when I come into our room, so exhausted I feel like I'm about to collapse. I need a shower. I came in with Brick, holding an ice-bag to his jaw.

" What happen to you?" we ask each other at the same time.

" Bubbles has put me on chores duty all freaking day,'' I explain first.

" You chores?" Brick suppresses a gasp.

" She started crying, I didn't know what to do- so next thing I know it's a full day of working," I sat down, gulping down a glass of water.

" So basically, she punk you in doing chores for her," Brick began laughing.

" I did not-," I started to protest when it suddenly made sense. She definitely could've tricked me. Man, I was such an idiot. " Shut up," I grumble covering my face on my idiocy.

At that same moment Butch comes in furious.

" I can't stand her! That Buttercup! I almost lost it today, I swear if she wasn't a girl-," Butch fist hit the wall in his anger.

Brick and I tense already used to how wild Butch can get when he's mad.

" Calm down dude," Brick heads over at the same time I do.

" Just let it go-," I suggested.

" You know what she said? She said ' at least I have a father' right to my face that little bi-,"

" Look dude let it go for now we'll get back at them," Brick reassured.

Butch cursed, moving back.

" They haven't been that easy. Boomer got punked by Bubbles, Buttercup offended you, and I got punch by Blossom. They are making everything so difficult," Brick messed with his caps.

" You got punked by the sweet one?" Butch glance at me, his anger replace by teasing.

" Shut up,"

" We have to change our tactics. There must be a way," Brick leaned over the wall.

" I don't think I can control myself if Buttercup opens her mouth again," Butch practically snaps.

" Control it, she probably just likes to provoke you," Brick mentioned.

I nodded, heading towards the shower with the thought in my head. Was Bubbles trying to provoke me too? So is Bubbles really not as sweet as I thought?

When I come out, I noticed Brick was taking the first watch again. I was exhausted, but I couldn't sleep yet. It was too strange to adjust to living in a room like this. I head outside instead, hoping to relax more. I then remind myself of my dad and the mother I hardly every knew.

A noise prickles to my left.

I tense, but out springs out a cat, popping out it comes to me meowing. I sigh, reaching into my pocket. I pulled out a beef jerky and hand it to it. I know what it felt to be starving. Most days of my childhood I remember Brick, Butch, and I stealing food. I kneel down, scratching it ears.

" Your welcome," I tell the cat just as I hear a gasp behind me.

I glance back to see Bubbles, she places down a cup of milk. The cat jogged towards her.

" Hello Again Mr. Kenny," she told him, but her eyes didn't leave me.

" Um.," It's funny how I couldn't think of a single thing to say.

" I always come to feed him during this time," she murmurs, her blond locks flowing in her face from the wind.

I suddenly realize she's wearing a transparent blue nightgown.

I blush. Thank God it's dark out, how embarrassing would it be if it was daytime.

" You're actually pretty kind. The softer one of your brothers. Hmm-," she step towards to me.

I move back. Why does her presence makes me nervous?

" Don't have to be embarrassed about it, I think it's really sweet. Why were you out here Boomer?" she asked, a smile playing in her lips.

" I uh- needed some fresh air," I remind myself how she tricked me before.

" You're definitely not like your brothers," she say it like a matter of fact.

" What do you mean-?" that's when the alarms blared.

" INTRUDER! BURGLAR ALERT! "

Huh?

" It's the burglar alarm," Bubbles informed, surprised.

Oh..burglar. As in criminal...so wait a minute is this actually for real?

**Butch**

Freaking big mouth. I thought she was pretty cool before she started saying all that towards the end. I wanted to really do something to her. I had felt fire in my skin. I was ready to do some serious damage, but couldn't do it. The moment I left her I was in such deep anger. I tossed things around and punched others stuff no matter who freaking saw me. My anger is finally calming down. Then the alarms started blaring

WTF? I go outside with a muscle shirt and some short.

" What's that?" I noticed Brick as I come out.

" It's the alarm-shit there's a burglar in the house- a real one," Brick clarified.

" A real one?" You mean...-hell this is a real situation.

" I'll go find Blossom. You-," he hesitated.

" I'll find freaking Buttercup," I say, my hand already clenching.

'' Don't let her get to you," he says and heads over to where Blossom most likely was.

Okay now to fine princess loudmouth. The alarms blared louder. Someone ,maybe one of the servants turn off the lights. I head over to the living room where I spot Buttercup snoozing on the couch, her legs dangling, her eyes closed, and her earphones on her ears. Her music echoed out of the earphones loudly. Look at her, she's completely oblivious to what's going on. I come over and pull her up. She instantly goes alert. Her fist flings towards my face. I stopped it inches from my face.

" You again?" she glares now, her knuckles tightening.

" Burglar alert," I informed through gritted teeth.

" What?" she pulled her hand back forcefully.

" I wouldn't be here otherwise," I glare at her.

She glares back evenly.

" I'll handle it," she mutters.

" No, my damn job is to protect you so-"

" I don't need protection, you should know that," she walks away.

Don't follow her. Leaving her felt perfectly fine...but, Damn, I followed her with an urge to protect her though she had infuriated me.

" I don't need backup either," she snaps.

I hear a clicking noise that I remember hearing once before.

" Aren't you listening to me! Go-"

" Buttercup shut up," I murmured trying to hear the sound again.

" Excuse me!-," before she was done I reacted.

I knocked her down, bringing her slamming into the floor.

" Butch! What the hell! I'm going to kill-," that's when the first bullet was heard

My eyes lock with Buttercups. Green and Green together. Who ever he is, he was a gun and he isn't afraid to use it on anyone to kill them. I realize something I could've let Buttercup die right now, but I saved her. I wanted to save her. I don't like her, but I saved her life.

Buttercups eyes go wider in shock.

" Come on girls why don't you come out and play for a while," a deep voice came out.

~~~~**(cue dramatic music) ... xD I like the way I ended this chapter. It gives me plenty of interesting things to write on the next. Oh incase I haven't mention it someone ask who my favorite powerpuff is. It's Buttercup. When I was younger I loved Bubbles more than the rest. Now I just love Buttercup strong radical behavior, Bubbles is my second, Ahm..Blossom was always my third favorite. xD Please Submit a Review :) It makes me extra happy ^^ plus it motivates me so please? **

**Catch you in the next chapter. Chapter 4. The Boys Challenge**


	4. Boys Redeem themselves

**Sorry for the late update. I didn't abandon this story it just took me forever to write! xD SHOUT OUT TO ANDRIANA! xD See you in class later :). ^-^. Anywho thank you so much for the reviews! **

Chapter 4. Boys Redeem themselves

Blossom

I kept close to the wall, gripping my bed lamp. When there's no weapon to defend yourself use anything you possibly can, that had been one of my theories. I don't have the slightest clue who it is, but I'm not going to stand here defenseless. By what I just heard I knew for a fact that whoever it is has a gun. Footsteps echoed closer to me. I gripped the bed lamp tighter, lifting it up. I'm just anticipating the attack when he pops out. I swung, now at all holding back. I realized too late to stop the swing as it hit Brick right in the middle of his head. He falls down, groaning. Oh crap, I dropped the lamp and bend down.

" Hey-I'm sorry are you okay?" I try to see his wound but his cap covered it up.

" Fuck," Brick groaned still on the ground, cringing. "What the hell was that for?!" he grumbles.

It wasn't until he sat up that I saw the huge mark in the middle of his forehead. Oops. It might sound completely mean, but I felt rather proud of the hit.

" Sorry," I apologized, hiding the smirk that wanted to reach my lips.

" Come out girls. You can't hide for long-," the voice of the stranger return.

Instantly Brick stood up. " Come on I have to get you out of here," he whispered determinedly.

" No-I have to find out who it is-," I shook my head.

Brick raised an eyebrow, probably thought I was crazy.

" You're insane, we need to get out now-we can call the cops while we're out there," Brick argued. " That way I keep my job of keeping you safe and you find out who it is. Deal."

I kept back from rolling my eyes, instead I peeked out the door cautiously.

Brick pulled back.

" Blossom," he warned.

" If you want to go so badly then go," I turned to him now " This someone can attack again if we don't find out who he is," I shake my arm from his grasp.

Brick was frowning at me now.

" He is armed and you're still going to go out there," he sounded surprised.

I nod turning to the door again. I didn't see anything. I start to make my way towards my mom's room, slowly tip toeing . Brick suddenly came besides me.

" You don't have to follow me," I muttered.

" Yeah well you don't leave me much choice just hurry up and do what you have to do," he grumbled in return, tucking his cap down.

Okay, I didn't honestly think he would follow me-still I still think he's unsettling. I then remembered about his brothers. Are they protecting my sisters? Another gunshot was heard. I start to run towards the location, but Brick held me back.

" Stop. He's obviously going to be there," he warned, looking around. " Is there another entry to your mom's room?"

" Not exactly, but I think there might be an easier way," I remembered the balcony connecting my father's study to her room.

I start to run back towards my room aware that Brick was following me and that maybe showing him an entryway to both my room and my mother's room was definitely not a good idea, but for right now I had to figure out who it is because in me I swear I heard that voice before, in a distant memory, or maybe a dream.

Bubbles

In an instant I felt a wave of fear come over. I took a step back. What am I suppose to do-I never been in a break-in or break out or…-

A memory flashes in my head

"_What's going on?" I asked Blossom_

" _I-I don't know," Blossom replied worried._

_In a flash someone gripped my hand. I tried moving away. They hauled me away. I was crying uncontrollably. Where are they taking us?_

" _Inject her," someone order._

_Wait? Someone's missing where's my daddy. I glanced around, but all I saw was a house burning. My vision got blurred by tears._

" _Daddy! I want my daddy! I want-," I was so scared._

" _Inject her now!" someone ordered._

_In a flash everything disappeared._

_( Flashback over)_

I suddenly dropped to the ground from the impact of the memory.

" Bubbles," Boomer came over in an instant. " Are you okay?"

I shook my head, no point in lying. I was scared, I felt it so strongly, not really sure why.

" I'm scared," I say quietly, I think I was having a panic attack.

Maybe it wasn't the fact that someone was in the house, maybe it's the fact that when I was younger there's memories of me being taken away as someone broke into our home. Boomer expression change to concern. His arms went around me, the act catching me by surprise.

" It's going to be okay, it won't end bad tonight okay," he murmured.

It will be okay...right. It has to be right? It doesn't have to be something bad, it could've been a mistake. I started to calm down, knowing for a fact that I was shaking.

" We're already out- the pet house will be the easiest place to hide until we can locate the cops," Boomer pulls back.

I nod, unable to let go of his hand. We made our way towards the pet house. We bend down and waited. The cops would be here in no time because the alarm instantly triggers to 911. I hope Buttercup and Bubbles are okay. Boomer sighed, suddenly I saw something in his eyes. He was also afraid it wasn't just me. Maybe this all reminded him of a bad memory too. I wrapped my hand on Boomer's arm. A sign that I was also there to comfort him and a thank you as well. Boomer stood quiet, but at least he didn't protest. A gunshot ran out. My grip automatically stiffen.

" You don't think-," I start.

" Everything will be fine Bubbles," he replied only to comfort me.

I glanced down. If I think negative only bad things will happen. I have to think positive.

" I-I once had a pet hamster-I'm not sure what happened to it, but this one time it snuck into Blossom's room-," I start a story.

A moment later I heard another gunshot. I felt my heart beating, but I prayed no one was hurt. When my story ended Boomer started another one.

" Well I once had a pet lizard-I snuck in into school. While the teacher was gone Brick, Butch, and I-," he carried on.

It was at that moment, that I felt that the outside world disappeared and it was only us two. When Boomer explained how the lizard ended up on the teacher's coffee cup, I couldn't help giggling. They say the greatest cure to fear is laughter, I think I believe that now.

Buttercup

I scrambled to my feet, forcing the surprise that Butch had saved me down. Yuck, I had been saved by him. I owed him now! I really hated owing someone-but judging by the fact that it was indeed a gun well…shit. I really did owe Butch. I ran towards the kitchen for coverage. It was the closest place. Setting Butch aside who the hell shot at me?!

" By the force of the impact he is armed with a pistol," Butch stated.

I nod, the thought had already crossed my mind.

" He shot at me from the upper left corner, meaning he must be up in the 2nd floor hallway," I start to think of ideas to capture him. Possible escape routes and ways I could beat him up.

By the time the police shows up, it'll be way too late. We had to catch-hold up- did I just say we? Refresh, _I _had to catch this buffoon. There is no we. I move towards the cabinets.

" What are you doing?" Butch frowned as I looked around for a knife.

" None of your business," I mumbled locating the kitchen knife.

" Even after I save you life this is how you treat me? You're some ungrateful bi-,''

" I didn't ask you to save me! If things were the opposite I wouldn't have saved you," I snapped, again feeling the fire burn inside of me.

I wasn't sure if what I said was true or not. Part of me wants to say it's a lie while the other just wants to confirmed it's true. The next moment I'm pressed against the wall, Butch arm a barrier in front of me.

" You better watch your back Buttercup because maybe next time you won't be so lucky," his deep green eyes locked with mine. His shoulders stood like that without moving, glaring at each other. He just let's go brusquely.

" Did you just threaten me!" I snapped not caring if the shooter heard me.

" Take it as you want," Butch replied walking away.

" Hey where are you going?" I call out.

" I'm going to find out who this guy is-," he replied not looking back at me.

What? I'm the one that's supposed to be looking for him, not Butch. Reluctantly I followed him. If he is looking for the shooter, I might as well join him no matter how much fire is burning inside of me because of him. Who does he honestly think he is? Threatening me and

pushing me around. I stepped behind him.

" He shot from up there," Butch and I said at exactly the same time.

I frowned, hearing footsteps in my step-mother's room. Well one thing I knew for sure is that

my mother is never around at night.

" I have an idea," Butch turned to me.

" What?" I asked, with an eyebrow raised.

Butch lips twitched into a smirk. " There's maybe only one way to bring him down,"

It took me a moment to get it. Reluctantly my lips started to twitch into a smile. In all seriousness we aren't so different.

Brick

Impressing, I realized when Blossom idea had been to climb towards the next room. The balcony apparently connected to another room. I watched carefully as Blossom navigated through the vines. She was brave, not everyone would scale from such a height. I followed close behind her, my greatest fear never was height. Blossom stopped abruptly.

" What?" I asked.

" It got really quiet…you don't think Buttercup and Bubbles are already-"

I shake my head, cutting her off.

" Look even with your little faith, I know my brothers extremely well. You're sisters are fine," I assured her.

Blossom continued across until she landed on the next balcony. I jumped down right after her.

" All right, my mother's room right next door," white puffs were coming out of her mouth as she breathed.

Huh? It wasn't even that cold out. I breathed out to see if any white puffs emerged. None.

" Blossom are you cold?" I frowned, it was really strange.

Blossom ignored my question, she opened the window and crawled inside. So this is Steve's room? My hands balled into a fist automatically. As if anything from that man made me want to punch something. Then a strange thought occurred to me.

" Your father has a separate room from your step-mother? Don't they sleep in the same bed?"

Blossom shoots me a scowl.

" It just seems odd," I replied taking in the room.

I wonder how much information could be hidden in this room? A make a mental note to check it out later. Blossom decides to not answer, or ignore me. Footsteps echoed the room next door. A shiver goes down my back. I shake it off almost instantly. Blossom pressed her ear to the wall.

" He stop walking," she whispered.

" No kidding," I scanned the room for objects I could use. " You want to see him right? Then we just have to bring him out," I gripped a glass ball that was sitting in the drawer.

" Are you crazy! He's armed! What are you planning to bring him out just like that? With that-," Blossom's eyebrows crossed.

" Not exactly," I grinned at her.

" Then what?"

I juggled the ball in my hands before tossing it across the hall. The moment it hit's the wall I grabbed Blossom's hand and pulled her down under the bed.

" How very creative," Blossom sarcastically muttered from under the bed.

" Shhh!" I signal.

Foosteps now echoed the hall. From the glass ball we could only catch part of the reflection of the person. Apparently he wasn't that tall. 4 feet the most.

" Are you hiding here? What smart girls," his voice was really mumbled and deep.

Blossom moved slightly closer to my side, her breath came to the side of my neck. I contained another shiver. Damn, her breath was freaking cold!

" Hmmm..," he backed away and started walking to the next room.

The moment he's gone. Blossom crawls from under the bed. She edged closer to the door, glancing at both directions before bolting to her mother's room. I stay closely behind her. I really don't get what her deal was now. If she wanted to just see who it was, she did. Now what is she doing?

" He came here looking for something," Blossom looked around the room.

I guarded the door meanwhile.

" Can't you just do this later?"

Blossom shook her head. " I'm never allowed in this room," she answered looking through the closet.

I almost roll my eyes. If a room was locked that never would've stopped me from checking it out. When I finally glanced back at the ball I finally catch the reflection of the person.

" Shit!" I slammed the door shut right as a bullet went through.

Why is he here? Blossom rushes to my side.

" Did you get hurt?" she asked.

" No, but I know exactly who he is," I answered loading the gun.

Outside I could hear the sirens of cops. They never caught him for long and when they did he would always escape.

" Who?" Blossom's eyes expand.

Another shot echoed.

I moved away from the door.

" Hide or get out of here," I told her urgently.

" Why? Who is he?" Blossom of course wouldn't follow the order.

The door swung open.

Damn.

I pushed Blossom behind me, which I knew she probably didn't like.

" Ah. Found you," he smirked.

" Mojo!" Blossom moves to the side, her eyes narrowed. A whistle echoes through the room.

Butch

We probably don't agree in many things, but this we both agreed in. Buttercup spotted him first. The moment after the sound of the ball hitting the wall, we saw him walk to the next door. I instantly recognized him.

" He's a very short idiot," Buttercup murmured next to me, rope tied across both her hands.

"Very strange head," I realized his face was more of an "n" shape. He walks out of the room and down the hall.

At the same moment I see Blossom and Brick head to the other room.

" Wonder where Bubbles is," Buttercup murmured. I'm not sure if she meant for me to hear it or not.

" Hey Boomer would threat her like a princess if that's all it took," I muttered as I slowly started going up the stairs.

" He better," Buttercup mumbled back to me.

That exactly when I see the person go through the door from before. He must've seen Brick and Blossom. He tried shooting at Brick.

" Is that…Mojo Jojo?" Buttercup's hand automatically clench.

I nod. How does she know him?

The door opened.

" Ready Buttercup," I turned to her.

She nodded.

I pressed both my hands into a ball, which made the whistle possible. Only Brick and Boomer knew that that was a calling we used for each other. I came from behind Mojo and locked the gun in his head.

" Mojo aren't you far from home?," I said from behind.

" I've been wondering where you boys were at," Mojo sounded amused. " I understand why you're here, but you risk too much here."

I counted to 3. At exactly 3 Buttercup kicked him down, as I disarmed him. He tried fighting at first, but against Buttercup he had no match. Then we switched I took care of Mojo while Buttercup ties his hands together behind his back. We both used our elbow to knock him unconscious. I moved back, but for some reason Buttercup wasn't enjoying it. Her hands were still balled into a fist. Why was she so mad? At that same moment the cops came in. Buttercup stormed off. I followed her. It seemed weird to see her so mad at someone that is not me.

" What do you want?" she turned.

I shrugged. " How'd you know Mojo?" I asked instead.

Mojo Jojo was known as one of the biggest criminals in Townsville. He once took care of us when we were in trouble, but that time was way way back. The last time I've seen him is when he was locked up in jail.

" Because…he ruined part of my childhood," she snapped, her hands balling into tighter fist.

" How? You're worlds apart. Unless of course you were at the wrong side of town,"

Buttercup twirled to face me at this.

" You think because I was born here that I haven't been to the bad side of Townsville?," she storms passed me…"Butch..-,"

I turned, surprised of her calling my name.

" Listen I'm only going to say this once….t-thank you for saving my life," she quickly muttered before walking away.

" Don't mention it," I said although she's too far away to hear me. I frowned when she's gone though. Ruined her childhood? What did Mojo Jojo do?

Boomer

" I think it's safe to come out now," I tell Bubbles when I see the house surrounded by cops.

Bubbles lets out a sigh. Her hand was still locked on mine. It was a strange feeling and I wasn't too sure what to do about it.

" Come on," Bubbles urged dragging me along. We didn't get very far before a voice echoed behind us.

" Bubbles,"

We turned.

" Professor!" Bubbles releases my hand to run towards him.

" What's going on? Are you okay?" the Professor hugged her back, but his eyes went to me cautiously. " Who is he?" he asked Bubbles.

I opened my mouth, but Bubbles beats me to it. " This is Boomer. He's my new body guard," she introduced.

" Bodyguard….I see," his tone was hard to decipher whether he found me unpleasant or not.

" Where have you been Professor?" the way Bubbles looked up to him made me realize that she highly admires him.

" I'll explain later now let's go check on your sisters," the Professor began walking away.

I stayed back. Bubbles glances back at me. " Just a minute Professor," she starts walking back towards me.

" Thank you," she leaned in and kissed me before I saw it coming. It was like a quick peck. She giggles when she pulls apart. " See you,"

I just stand there like an idiot as she catches up with the Professor again. How else was I supposed to react to that? A moment later I met up with my brothers.

" Mojo?"

My brothers nod.

" Yeah, we have no idea what his goal tonight was," Brick murmured.

" Maybe he has some unfinished job," Butch suggested.

" Yeah…," I zoomed out.

" Boys I need to talk to you privately," the Professor called out.

We of course recognized him from the picture we saw in the files. We knew exactly who he was.

" Sure professor what can we do for you?" Brick jumped down from the stool he was sitting at. "Is it about our father sir?"

" No, it's about the girls," he said, then he eyes me suspiciously. " We can't talk here. Come to my house right over there at 12,"

Whatever the professor wanted to say must be important.

**~~~~ Review? Anywho I thought I'd make this fun! Vote on who do you want to kiss on the next chapter :D whoever gets the most votes I will write a kissing scene XD Until then XD HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR! XD**


	5. Abilities

**Oh! You guys! ( HUG) thank you for the reviews! I wish I could hug you all! XD All right well here's the rest of the story, updated sooner because of your kind reviews. ^^ Also yup! Those who got it and I know a couple of you brilliant people did Asudem is reverse for MEDUSA! XD Sneaky huh? As for the voting well…-you'll see . It's a bit lengthy…but I'm sure you'll love the endings**

* * *

Chapter 5. Abilities

Brick

" Sounds fishy to me, I mean should we really trust him?" Butch said at exactly the same time the professor left.

" Probably not, but if anyone knows what happened years ago, it's him," I reply, careful to speak in a low voice.

Blossom had wanted to visit him before. Where had he been? My attention then switches to Blossom's reaction as the professor approached them. Her eyes brighten to a color that makes her eyes appear more luminous. I had to look away. Of course I considered Blossom to be beautiful, but that is not the reason I'm here.

" They're really attached to him. Never seen Buttercup smile that much," Butch mentions.

All 3 of us glancing over. It was strange, but at that moment it's as if we saw another side to them. A happier side to them. Maybe this professor was something more than any other person.

" Come on, let's go," I suggest, turning to leave. " They can handle the rest."

After tonight's even I wonder if there's more to the girl's story.

" You know everyday should be like tonight, it's been pretty boring lately," Butch murmurs as we walk to the house.

" Beats being bored right," I respond, with a nod.

Butch and I turned to Boomer, usually he would always input something, but he looked out of it. Frowning, Butch and I glanced at each other then back at Boomer. As our younger brother we always worried about him. I nudge him.

" You all right?" I ask.

Boomer seemed to refocus.

" Yeah I'm fine," he replies quickly.

" You don't seem yourself, sure your in there?" Butch knocks at his head with his knuckles.

Boomer slaps Butch hand away. " Cut it out," he protest.

" Something happened?" I ask.

" No…I'm just tired," Boomer hesitated, before walking ahead of us. Something was definitely strange. Wonder what's in his head.

" Brick, look!" Butch points towards the shadow of a woman.

The hell is that? It looks like a person with crazy hair.

" Another burglar?" Butch seemed ready to go and take down the person.

" Wait," I then notice something, it was a woman we all knew.

The moment she turns, Butch and I took a step back.

" Hello boys, sorry I missed the action," it was Asudem, but only much different.

Her hair was sticking out , crazily.

" Sorry I'm late. Guess I missed most of it," she pushes her hair back." Thankfully I got you boys right. Keep up the good work," she turns to leave until she says. " Oh and between us. Let's keep this a secret," she winks at us.

Professor

I hugged all of them. My heart calming down at the sight of them. They were unharmed.

" You were gone for so long," Blossom lets out a sigh of relief.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take a long time," I respond gently.

To me, all three were still the same young girls I tucked into bed to keep the monsters away.

" Who cares! I'm just glad your back!" Buttercup grins.

I smile at her.

" Did anyone get hurt?" I ask once I pulled apart.

I knew Bubbles was all right since the moment I saw her.

" No we're fine, I brought down Mojo all by myself," Buttercup interrupts.

Mojo?

" You are such a liar! Butch helped you," Blossom crossed her arms.

" Wait-Slow down. Mojo was the one who broke in?"

" Yup, he was looking for something, but before he could get anything, we managed to stop him," Blossom explains.

I haven't seen Mojo in ages…

" He didn't get anything?" I had to make sure.

If Mojo got the chemical X again. I could hardly imagine what he'll do with it now. I thought he was in jail. There's no way he would return unless-…the boys.

" Girls..how long have the boys been here?" my brain calculating.

" Just a few days. Can you believe it? Our dad got us bodyguards, as if we need protection," Buttercup scowls.

I cringe at the word dad.

" They came in handy today," Bubbles adds, but my mind was elsewhere.

I suspected as much.

" Go to sleep girls, we'll talk more in the morning," I suggest, knowing today even might've trigger some memories in them.

I wonder how much I can trust the boys. I sigh watching Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom leave towards the house. My girls. The moment I head back to my house, my mind is already swirling with memories. I keep their room the same way as the day they were taken away from me. If things had been different, I wonder if I'll be happier. If I hadn't mixed the chemical into their DNA….A while later the door bell rings.

" Come in," I press a button for the door to be open.

" Nice place professor," the red one commented, Brick.

Exact counterpart to Blossom. Fascinating eye color, slightly darker then Blossom. I glance over at Buttercup's counterpart. Same qualities over all. Hmm. I toss 3 balls from my table at them. Brick reacted quickly, catching it. Butch automatic reflex was to dodge, while Boomer just stared at the ball.

Hmm..

" What was that about?" Brick toss me the ball back.

" Brick, 19, favorite color Red correct? Has unexpected behavior problems since the age of 3,"

Brick takes a step back.

" Butch born exactly a year later from Butch, 18, strength is your most efficient characteristic, while you like the color green, and have strong anger issues, " I turn to Boomer. " Boomer, 17, not the brightest of the 3, but shows distant good qualities on drawing and architecture."

By now all 3 of them were giving me a serious look.

" Look, you're freaking us out, how do you-"

"I know much about you 3, up until age 12. But you already know that don't you?" I got straight to the point now. " What are you boys doing here. Specifically, you know it's a dangerous place to be."

Boomer glances down.

Brick and Butch kept their stare.

" You boys know exactly who is responsible for the death of your father," fake father that is. I see them all react. The smallest flicker of reconciliation.

" Oh we know, we're not dumb asses," Butch mutters.

Which brought me to my next question. " If it's because of the girls, I suggest you drop it. Just because you're their exact match doesn't mean-"

" Wait match?" Brick held out a hand.

They didn't know?

" Haven't figured that out yet? Your father never told you?"

" Told us what?" demanded Brick.

" Our father never talked about work, you knew our father. The reason we're here is to bring down the people who murdered him. You need to tell us all you know professor," Boomer added.

" We know you worked with our father,"

" The girls we're experiments, are experiments even now. All I can tell you boys is that no matter the reason you're here. Leave the girls out of it as much as possible," It wasn't my place to tell them the whole truth, they must learn it themselves.

" Experiments of what? Can you at least tell us that," Boomer groans.

" They're very special experiments, their DNA along with other test subjects produce very unique abilities. That's why Steve adopted them. He's waiting for their abilities to show," I focus on the chemicals in my lab to not think of something else.

" Look, Professor your not making any freaking sense! What was the point of telling us to come if you're not going to help us," Brick was now losing his temper.

" I said it was about the girls. Only. You boys are young and think you can do whatever suits you,-,"

" Last time I checked we can," Butch mutters.

" The girls are special in many ways. I repeat do not mess with them because the moment you do- I can tell you it won't be pretty," or whoever messes with my daughters I will never forgive them. It was obvious in their eyes how much they hated Steve, so did I, but I was more worried about the effect it can have on the girls.

" Is that all professor?"

" One last thing…keep an eye out for Mojo, after all he will always check on you 3 for as long as you live," if they don't know about the experiment consequence, then they most likely don't know about Mojo. I frown. Should I tell them or not. No they can't know yet the reason their dad got killed..that it wasn't just Steve who murdered their father. They can't know yet the reason why their counterparts of the girls, because once they learn…-I could only hope Townsville survives.

Boomer

The talk with the professor was strange. Since the moment he started talking about experiments. The weirdest part was the thing he said to me when we were about to leave.

" She has the purest heart I know, don't you dare hurt her," I 'm starting to think he believes we're going out since he saw Bubbles kiss me. Jeez, I mean come on, Bubbles and me? The guy just met me, how can he possibly think we're going out.

" Boomer!" Bubbles approaches me, smiling.

Crap, I wasn't prepared to see her after last night.

" Blossom and Buttercup are being total meanies, so I thought who cares about them. I'll just hang out with you today," she proclaim as if it was the greatest news she ever heard.

" Hang out…doing what?" I scratch the back of my head, please let it not be taking care of animals!

As if she could read my mind she says " Relax, I was thinking of doing something really fun-besides I owe you for yesterday night," she pulls out 2 tickets. " Tada! Two tickets to the fair!" she hands me one. I stare between the ticket and her. Wondering if she was serious. Before I could say anything, she did something with her eyes.

" Please! Boomer! Come on, I can't go alone and you being my bodyguard is a safe way to go! Please! Friends don't let friends go alone," she scowls at me now, but her eyes are pleading.

Friend…

I never had a friend other than my brothers. Could she be serious? I shake my head mentally, what am I thinking? Wasn't part of the plan to actually have her close to me, but not so close that I could- ah! Whatever. Just because she kissed me, it's not a big deal. Bubbles is just friendly like that.

" Sounds cool, let's go-," I decide.

Her eyes sparkle.

" Yay!" she grins.

I found myself grinning back.

Buttercup

" Where are you going?" Blossom asks.

Yesterday my night was ruined with Mojo appearing. I could hardly sleep without remembering that time I ran away and went out on my own for a two weeks. The worst days of my life. I strap on my helmet.

" Going skateboarding. Need to clear my head," I murmur, picking up my skateboard.

" Shouldn't you be studying?" Blossom gave me a look.

"Oh, I'm sorry since when are you my mother?" I sarcastically reply, already used to Blossom's motherly habits.

Blossom rolls her eyes. " I'm just concern about you," she says.

" - And again your acting like my mother. Just because you are flawless doesn't mean I have to be," I reply.

" Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you BC," she walks away.

I let out a sigh, remembering my score in science.. D- UGH! As I'm about to leave I bump into Butch, who's barely coming out of the room. I stop for a moment. Our eyes locking. Without a word I make my way pass him. I'm almost out the door when I turn back. Not even sure why.

" I'm going skate boarding," I inform him.

" Okay? And I care…because?"

I scowl at him. " I'm only telling you because I don't want you freaking out on finding me or whatever! " I turn to leave.

" Why would I freak out over you?" Butch snorted behind me.

Ugh! He was just so full of himself. " You know what? Why don't you get lost! I'm going to training since I'm the best skateboarder in Townsville, so don't bother looking for me," I yell and stomped off.

" 2nd best," I heard him say just as I open the door.

" What did you just say?" I go back, ready to slam the skateboard in his face.

" Last time I check I was the best skateboarder in Townsville, so you'll have to settle for 2nd best,"

" You? Don't make me laugh, I bet you can't beat me at a contest," I challenge.

" Bet," he challenges back.

The moment we arrived at the skateboard park I immediately start showing off a bit as I practice. It turns out Butch actually knew how to skateboard. He rented one from the park, but yet he was doing moves that had taken me years to manage. When he starts showing off it begins to irk my nerves. I never met someone as good as him. All of a sudden he's better than me.

" Butch, bet you can't do this!" I ran full spree, jumping on the skateboard, while picking up speed. I concentrate hard, lifting my body up, in a full spin in the air before coming back down. " Ha!" I snort once I skateboard back to Butch.

Butch looks a bit surprise. " Not bad for a beginner-watch and learn from the master," Butch shot me a grin before doing the move I had just done, only much better.

IMPOSSIBLE! That's how it went for freaking 5 rounds, trying to get the best score until for some reason I burst out laughing. Butch may be a pain in the ass, but competing against him was the best fun I had in ages! The moment Butch caught me laughing, he grins at me. I tried covering up the laugh, with a coughing fit. It was getting a bit late, might as well go home before Blossom starts freaking out.

" You're giving up already?" Butch was so f-ing full of himself, of course he would be. He did beat me, but only for today!

" Oh shut up, today was just not my day," I mumble taking the helmet off.

" You got that right," Butch at that moment pulled up his shirt, which was soaked n sweat.

I froze in place. My eyes caught to his upper body, unable to tear my eyes away.

" Like what you see?" Butch caught me looking.

Instantly I come back to my senses. My cheeks coloring.

" Gross. Don't strip in front of me," I scowl glancing away.

" Your lost," Butch murmurs.

I shake my head. I didn't want to go home just yet, even though I rather be alone. Butch is already with me….

" Want to catch something to eat?" I force myself to say, almost chocking the word out.

Blossom

My plan today was simple. Mojo had broke in our house looking for something and I planned to find out what it is. Afterwards I plan on visiting the professor. As I pack my things I keep an eye out for Brick. Just because he helped me yesterday doesn't mean I trust him yet. He's…very complicated. Avoiding him would be the best. Not to mention how close he had gotten to noticing my secret ability. I had to be careful. Once I notice him gone, I bolted down the stairs and out the door as quick as possible. I almost reach the car when I realize he's already waiting at there. How could he have known? I step in front of him, with my arms crossing.

" Who told you?" I get straight to the point.

" No one, I knew you'd be wanting to go downtown and question Mojo," Brick smirks from under his cap.

Yikes, he's beginning to know me. No fair, he's still a mystery to me. I let out a sigh, shoving him over.

" Fine. I'll drive," I open the door to the car. As I drove there was definitely an awkward tension. I wanted to ask about what he thought yesterday with my super freeze breath, but decide against it.

" Hey Bloss can I ask you something," Brick turns to me.

" I told you not to call me that," I interrupt.

Bloss is a nickname, something you call a friend and I really don't know what he is to me.

" Blossom," he rolls his eyes." What does Steve do exactly?"

He's asking me about my father?

" He works for an enterpise….," I wish I sounded more sure. My father never talked about his work. It was always so secretive.

Brick messed with his hat, twirling it around in his hands.

" Do you really care about him?" he asks with an unusual tone.

I turn to face him now, with an eyebrow raised.

" Of course, why would you ask that?"

He didn't respond. His behavior now was different from his usual. I park outside the Townsville jail.

" Ah, brings back memories," Brick says when he got out from the car.

I can't imagine the type of memories he would have here. At least he was talking again. Before I open the door I turn back to Brick.

" Try to behave," I say this as serious as possible, but even so Brick twitches a smile.

" No guarantees darling," he snickered.

I could've done without the darling. I step in the jail.

" Good morning Blossom, surprise to see you here," the local chief straighten up.

" Nice to see you too. I want to interrogate Mojo Jojo,"

His eyes turn behind me.

" Hey Phillip, haven't seen you in a while. How's the wife?" Brick sounded as if they were old friends.

" Are you up to no good again son?" Phillip sighs. " What have you done this time?"

" What haven't I done is more like it,"

" He's with me-," I intervene.

Phillip gasps.

" H-How-"

" Not like that!" I correct, already seeing what he misunderstood. " I just want to talk to Mojo.."

" The thing is he's already being interrogate right now?"

" What! By who?"

In my blood I already had a fair idea of who it was. I really hope I was wrong…-

Bubbles

" That one! We could try that one!" I point to the simply ride on the side.

Boomer made a face, meaning no. " How about that one?" he points to the one roller coaster that flipped and went upside down and sideways.

I gulp. Not a big fan of scary rides like that exactly…

" Uh..sure…why not?" I nervously say back.

Boomer didn't look scare though, so maybe I shouldn't be.

" I love rides like this, the worst the better," Boomer smiled eagerly.

" Really?" as we stand in line, the closer we got the more shaken I felt. It's just a ride, nothing can possibly go wrong…just a ride. We were next. I froze in place. It- It looks-

" Bubbles?" Boomer turn back to me. In a sudden motion, he grips my hand. " I'll be fine," he reassures awkwardly.

I stare at his hand for a moment, deciding to trust him. As I sat down I continue to stare at our hands. The ride started slow, I steady my breathing. Thinking of all the cute things I could possible think of. I can handle this, no big deal…no…no. The moment it drops down I scream, louder than I ever thought possible. My voice resonated throughout the whole atmosphere. Something happen when I scream. Everything froze in place abruptly, glass shattered, cars honked from the distance. Everyone was covering their ears. Everyone except me. I gasp. Had I done this? Boomer turned to me his mouth open.

" Oops" I say with a nervous laughter.

Butch

" What in hell was that!" I clutch my ears as what seem like a sonic wave hit me. My ears rang, whatever it was all of Townsville car's alarms kept going off, the windows cracked or shattered.

" That was pretty powerful," Buttercup says, already bolting to where it came from. I follow her until she comes to a halt.

The sound came from the other side, an easy short cut would be to go straight through this alley.

" I'm going around," Buttercup suddenly announces.

" Why? We can just-," then I saw it, something I could tell instantly.

No way, Buttercup was scared. You got to be kidding me?

" Don't tell me your scared to go through this alley Buttercup?" An automatic grin forms in my lips.

Buttercup turns back abruptly. " I'm never scared!" she says each word separate, warning me not to tempt her.

" Then let's take the short cut," I point.

" You don't understand I- forget it," Buttercup starts walking away.

" Heck yeah I don't understand, here you are always saying how brave you are and you can't even go through the alley,''

" That alley is…," she took a breath. " I'm not a coward."

That's more like the Buttercup I know. It was nice seeing her all fearful for a change.

" Calm down, I've been in these streets millions of times. People know better than to mess with me," I try to console her.

Buttercup just shrug. " The streets is not what bothers me, it's the people," she says eyeing some of the people crossing our path.

This street had a reputation for attracting the worse people in Townsville.

" You've been here before" I say it as a statement.

Buttercup slowly nods, before she tenses.

" Hey look at that! Buttercup returned," some dude I've never seen before attempts to approach her.

" Get away from me!" she snaps.

A couple others join him.

"Last time I remember you owe us Buttersnot," he growl back at her.

I hated the way they were glancing at her, hated the way they spoke to her.

" Don't know what you're talking about stink breath," Buttercup shouts back.

" You know damn well. We warned you that next time we say you here, you would pay," his fist balled, ready to attack.

Next thing I know I shove the guy back, hard.

" Touch her again punk and I'll put that hand of yours straight down your throat," I warn.

" Butch?" he recognize. " You got to be kidding me, you're with her?"

" That's none of your business," I turn to Buttercup who for a moment look amazed that I step in, then a smirk spread to her lips as we both realize more people were surrounding us. It looks like it's going to be a brawl. They must not know who they're messing with.

Brick

Inside the room we waited. Blossom face pale when she saw the dude interviewing Mojo. I had no idea who it was.

" We should come back later," Blossom starts walking away.

" Whoa! Weren't you all motivated to come here?" I twirl her around. My eyes go to the guy.

" Boyfriend?" I ask, remembering that this was the 2nd time I say this.

" Ex," Blossom corrects, pushing me away.

I understood now. " I'm guessing he broke up with you and now you don't want to see him,"

" No, it's completely the opposite. I broke up with him after he cheated on me. He's been trying to get me back constantly, but I'm not the type of girl to take things so lightly," Blossom replies, crossing her arms right as the dude came from behind.

" Blossom? Is that you?" I could instantly tell the slightest tense in Blossom.

" Oh…hi Mat," she turns to face him, obviously uncomfortable.

" I haven't seen you in ages! I've been looking for you, do you have time to talk-,"

I don't like this dude, not sure why.

" I don't think that's a good idea,"

" Blossom we really need to talk," he took a step towards her.

Blossom moves back, she didn't want him close. I knew exactly why…this jerk had hurt her. I tilt my cap to the left a bit, exposing my eyes better. Then I laced my fingers through Blossom hand.

" Sorry she can't do that," I say with a grin spreading over my face.

My fingers locked tightly.

" Brick what are you-,"

" You see she's my girlfriend now-," I say.

" I'm your wha-," before Blossom could sputter the next words my mouth slams into hers, brusquely. Blossom was obviously taken by surprise, her lips unmoving. Until I pull back, her face completely shocked. My arm goes around to her back, pulling her closer. Blossom hands automatically go up to my chest to push me away. I pull her close enough to whisper.

" You want him gone? Play along,"

Understanding dawned in her. Her hands then slid behind my neck as she pulls me into another kiss. This time was different then last time, because she actually kissed back. I respond back to her kiss equally. The kiss became more ardent, then just a peck in the lips. In between the kiss, she breathed out. Again a wave of what felt like a freezer came out of her mouth. I never kissed a girl with super cold breath, it was something new, refreshing, needed. Blossom suddenly pulls back, gasping.

" He's gone,"

I'm still a bit dazed by the kiss that the only logical thing I can say is. " Huh?"

Our breathing was coming out in gasps. Small huffs of air were escaping her, hitting my face like icicles. I knew it, she has an above normal breathing temperature. My eyes lock to her lips that I was kissing moments ago. I glance down, not sure what will happen next if I continue looking at her…a pain comes to my feet where Blossom just kicked me.

" Stop staring," she warns.

" Who said I was-" in the next moment her hands go to the side of my face, pulling me into another kiss. Now it was my turn to be surprise. Unfortunately this kiss was shorter than the rest. She pulls apart quickly.

" He came back for another peak, I'm sure he's definitely gone now," Blossom sighs.

I'm still just standing there.

" Now that's he's gone I can interview Mojo," she smiles.

I glance at her for a moment. The tension was still in the air. I only thought it for a second..before I lean in and give her one quick last passionate kiss before pulling apart.

" BRICK! What the-"

" Sorry couldn't help myself," I wink at her before leaving.

I needed to leave. I'm not sure what can happen if I stay. I stood outside, leaning back on the wall, my fist baling. That was close back there. I can't grow feelings for Blossom. It can't come to that…-

Butch

We come out laughing. Blood sputtering from all over our face. Buttercup had a bleeding lip, bruised jaw and shoulders. I had a bruise eye, a bloody forehead, and obviously a couple of hits on the side of my cheek. Yet that was one of the best street fights ever. Not to mention we won.

" You saw the way that one guy ran?" Buttercup bumps into me as we're still shaking in laughter.

I join equally.

" Not as bad as the one who attempted the sneak attack," I reply as I lay down on a park bench.

Buttercup nods, wiping blood from her lips. " Glad they learn their lesson," Buttercup sits next to me on the bench. We were both pretty exhausted.

A moment of silence echoes. I try smearing the blood from my knuckles away, satisfied.

" Revenge is something really sweet," Buttercup says staring into the distance. " It brings consequences , but at that moment it's just a deep deep emotion. It overcomes you until it drives you to do the unthinkable to make things even."

Damn right about that. " Revenge is making things fair again," I mutter my fist balling into a fist.

" Yup. My sisters won't agree with that,but who knows?" Buttercup smiled leaning back on the bench.

It was already getting pretty dark.

" You're not exactly like your sisters," I comment, never seeing someone so beautiful after a fight.

" I know, I'm not as special as them. I'm not as perfect as Blossom, not as gentle or kind like Bubbles-not as girly as them. I'm always the unwanted one. It's so unfair," Buttercup mumbles.

In all honesty, I was glad she wasn't like Blossom or Bubbles. She was awesome just being Buttercup.

A long moment later I realize Buttercup fell asleep on the bench. Her head slants to the side. I can't understand her. She's annoying and all the things I hate, but she's also all the things I love. Buttercup is definitely different. I stay awake for a while. I'm guessing she won't go home tonight with how she looks like. I move her over a little so I can rest my head on the bar. This shit is uncomfortable. I remove my shirt again, using it as a pillow. Staring up I remember my dad and those few moments with my mother. I will avenge him. I promise. Buttercup curled up, shivering.

I glance at her for a moment. Hmm..It took me a long while before I force myself to pull her into my arms. Only because she as cold, my arms go around her as she rested in my chest. I grimace. What kind of romantic scene is this? Yuck. I roll my eyes and stare at the sky. It's only for tonight. Buttercup lets out a sigh, her arms wrapping around me…..Um….I smirk. I guess Buttercup does have a cute side to her. I try to unwrap her hands from me as much as possible. As much as I don't mind being close to a girl, the whole lovey dovey scene is not me. Before I knew it I fell asleep.

"Teenagers," a woman voice echoes to my ear. Huh? I open my eyes just as I realize our position changed during the night. Instead of having her on top of me she was tilted a little to the side and I was sideways too like I was shielding her. I stare at my hand just at her lower hips. When did I do that? A stir made me glance up. Oh oh. Her eyes locked on me, then our position, then my hand at her hip. Ah too late to take it back now. Buttercup stumbled back, the momentum bring me down on the process. Our lips smash together awkwardly. At this both our eyes went wide. Hell no! Buttercup was just about to go crazy in 5,4,3,2,1...-

~~**Fun little way to end a chapter - Buttercup is like a volcano ready to erupt. ^^ so yeah,obviously I got more votes for Brick and Blossom, but Buttercup and Butch were close second. Anywho...want a little exerpt from the next chapter? Here it is**

**" It's time to stop playing games," Mojo says from the jail. " We can't let things continue like they have. Their full abilities will kick in soon and when they do we'll have no way to stop them,"**

**" So what do you want us to do?"**

**" Kill the powerpuff girls...at all cost- the wager...30 million dollars,"**

**" But they're guarded by those boys, they're special too, what if they get in the way,"**

**" I wouldn't worry about the boys, they'll learn to stand for the right side," Mojo grin.**

**Whoa does that sound dark? haha. Review Please xD I'll update faster.**


	6. Turning Point

**Hey? Hello! How is everyone! XD thank you for your lengthy wait. I'm sorry. Really. But hey here's the next chapter! XD Whooo! Thanks for all the reviews! They are what keep me going on this story. I really hope I don' take forever to update again. As long as you people are still reading. I won't give up on this story. So enjoy!~~**

* * *

**Chapter 6. Turning Point**

**MOJO**

Finally that stupid Blossom is gone. Thinks she's all perfect, thinks she's all that. Her world is going to fall apart soon.

" You have a visitor. 3 minutes, " the Officer says.

That's all I need. I walk to the visitor area.

" Why you call us here?" They question. " Is it about the girls?"

" It's time to stop playing games," Mojo says from the jail. " We can't let things continue like they have. Their full abilities will kick in soon and when they do we'll have no way to stop them,"

" So what do you want us to do?"

" Kill the powerpuff girls...at all cost- the wager...30 million dollars,"

" But they're guarded by those boys, they're special too, what if they get in the way,"

" I wouldn't worry about the boys, they'll learn to stand for the right side," Mojo grin

**Buttercup**

I let out a scream! So loud I'm pretty sure it might've been half of what I heard yesterday. I push him off me and scrambled away. My eyeballs narrowing like darts at his direction. My hands automatically clenching. Only one thought registered in my head. Butch lips had been on my own. His lips…his lips. Next thing I know my fist is already flying across his face. He blocks it.

" How dare you!"

" That was an accident," Butch blocks my next moved.

" But it's like you kissed me!" I protest.

" What?" all of a sudden he started to laugh.

" Trust me if I had wanted to kiss you, or if that was even a kiss you would know it. That wasn't a kiss,"

Maybe the fact that it really wasn't a kissed should've made me feel better. But it didn't. I was getting angrier.

" It was still lip to lip contact!" I yell back.

" With no affection to it. Take it as a friendly gesture," he yells back.

A moment passes and I continue glaring at him. Why was I so angry that he didn't consider that a kiss? I should be disgusted that his lips had touched mine. Yet that's not the reason why I'm angry. I glance down. It couldn't be because I enjoyed it-

" Wait…are you angry because that I didn't really kiss you?" the corner of his lips twitch into a smirk." You wanted to be kissed."

" As if!" I grumble, yanking both my hands away. I walked away, not bothering turning back at all. I pushed my way pass the crowd who gathered to watch our little episode. Footsteps echoing behind me.

" Admit it, you wanted to be kissed Buttercup," Butch walks next to me.

" Why would I want that?!" I yell back, but didn't turn around.

My face felt hot for no reason.

" Beats me. Maybe you couldn't resist. I'm after all very attractive," he smirks. " It's not the first time a girl has gone crazy over me."

Grrr…-

" Butch! Shut up! Before I swear I will break that oh-so-pretty face of yours!"

" One last question-have you ever been kissed before Buttercup?"

He was still enjoying this.

" Of course I have!-," I abruptly stop, remembering the last boy I ever cared for…-I don't say anything anymore even though I know Butch is looking at me.

My anger is being replaced with hurt.

" Buttercup?"

Quickly I snap out of it. I don't want to let Butch see me break.

" I'm going for a run! Don't follow me!" I warn before bolting into sprint. Thank God he really doesn't follow me. Once I'm in a reasonable distance, I slow down. I remember my first boyfriend oh too well. That bastard broke my heart. I can't trust a boy anymore because of him. A tear escapes me. I wipe it away, furiously. Nobody else will hurt me like that ever again. Falling in love is for children anyway. I try to calm down my thoughts, but they return to this morning. It was already awkward enough that I had been curled up next to him, but even worse that his lips had definitely been on mine for a moment. I wonder slightly what would've happen if he had kissed me…how would that feel like? Ugh like I care! It's a good thing he didn't kiss me, even if I sort of tinsy bit felt something when his lips connected with my own-what is wrong with me! UGH!.

**Boomer**

After what happened yesterday thing haven't exactly been the same. I wonder even if I had dreamt it all. Never in my life had I seen such a thing. What was it…

" Yo Boomer! Have you seen Butch?" Brick comes in the room.

" Nope, not since yesterday morning," I answer.

Brick frowns. " I heard some weird stuff happening yesterday. Hope Butch didn't get in trouble," Brick sighs.

" Knowing him, he probably did,"…."What kind of weird stuff?"

" I mean the whole loud shriek sound wave and-at night while I was still out with Blossom at the jail a whole bunch of people were going to an alley because apparently there was a huge street fight."

So he did hear the sound wave. I just shrug. A sudden knock came to the door. I went to open it. The moment I do Blossom burst in.

" Where's my sister?"

" Bubbles? Isn't she here?" I frown. Had something happened to Bubbles?

" No, Buttercup," Blossom turns to Brick accusingly.

" Why are you asking us Bloss?" he calmly replies.

" I told you not to-never mind just tell me where my sister is. She's been gone since yesterday morning and I've noticed Butch has also been gone," Blossom explains, her hands crossing in front of her.

" Did you ask Bubbles?" I ask her.

" Bubbles has been pretty edgy since yesterday, when I went to ask her, she sort of covered her mouth and walked away," now Blossom eyes are narrowing at me. As if I had something to do with that.

" Um. I think I'll go look for her," I step out, leaving Brick to handle Blossom.

By now I had a fairly good idea where she could be. I step in the place where she had all her pets. I hear talking…

" So..I sort of spilled out the scream. It wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't sure- Oh I did a big mistake Mr. Ken,"

Mr. Ken? Isn't that the name of one of her hamsters? I peak in, my mouth flying open as I realize the hamster started squeaking back at her. She nodded at him as if she understood. I saw the hamster turn to me, it started squeaking faster.

" Huh? Someone is here…," Bubbles turns around to find me watching.

She gasped. " Oh please! Please! Please don't tell anyone about this-or what happened yesterday!," Bubbles in that instant truly looked panicked.

I still couldn't process it. Was she honestly having a conversation with that hamster? I stumble back.

" Did you just-," I stagger back.

She reaches for me. " Boomer are you okay?"

" I'm not sure..-,"

" I know what you're thinking. Just calm down. Mr. Ken watch him for me while I go get water-,"

The hamster squeak a reply.

The next thing I know I pass out.

**Brick**

" I don't know where your sister is okay! To tell you the truth I was going to go look for my brother before you came," I answer her honestly.

Blossom believes Butch did something to her. I doubt Butch would do anything to Buttercup, from what I've heard that girl is as tough as nails.

Blossom frowns. " I'm going to go look for them, are you coming?"

I'm really surprised by her asking, that I almost let out a gasp myself.

" You want me to come with you?"

" Don't flatter yourself I only ask because you're looking for your brother too-," Blossom quickly corrects.

I sigh.

" Here I was thinking you're starting to enjoy my company," I mumble with a slight smile.

" Are you coming with me or not?" Blossom ignores my tease.

I wish she would lighten up, instead of giving me a hard time all the time. " Hold up. I'm going to get my things," I reply wondering slightly where I put my cap. I finally do see it, over by where Blossom is sitting waiting for me.

" Pass me that," I tell her.

She does, but not before staring at me curiously.

" What?" I'm now wondering if I had something in my face. Had I forgot to wipe some milk from my mouth?

" Why exactly do you wear a cap all the time? Your hair color is not so different from my own. It might look better if you took your cap off from time to time," she says, her eyes locking on my own.

I take my cap from her hands.

" Or maybe the real reason you wear this is to hide yourself from the rest of the world,"

" How would you know?" I didn't mean for the words to come out harsher than I meant them too, but they did.

Blossom is taken aback. A mistake. I shouldn't have acted so defensive before. That will only rise suspicions.

" Are we leaving or what?" I tuck the cap over my head.

"You know how yesterday Mojo told us something about how I should watch out, I'm starting to think he didn't mean it for me. He was telling you to watch out. What relationship do you have with Mojo?"

_~~~~Flashback_

" _Hello Mojo," Blossom was a pro at this, she calmly sat down across him. _

_I just stood behind her. Mojo eyes went to me._

" _Still laying the protective getup I see," he told me, ignoring Blossom._

" _Excuse me Mojo Jojo, but I would love to talk to you," Blossom intervened._

_Mojo sighs._

" _Of course you do-," he mumbles. " What do you want?"_

" _I want to know exactly what happened back at the house! What were you looking for?" Blossom cuts straight to the chase. _

_Mojo laughs shortly. " You girls really should find out what your dad's business. Or perhaps-maybe the professor," he teases._

_My attention now drew completely on him. _

" _Leave the professor out of this," Blossom instantly protected him. I frown, thinking about the conversation I had with the professor. It obvious there's a secret he won't tell his precious little girls. _

" _Leaving the professor out of this is like leaving a puzzle unfinished. Not that I'm on Steve's side either, but the professor side isn't mine any longer," he mumbles angrily now._

_Huh? Had Mojo and the Professor been partners before._

" _What were you looking for Mojo!" _

" _You very existence to eliminate. I know a shot would only harm you, not kill you-but ah..it was worth the shot," Mojo shrug._

_Okay self check. Mojo hates the girls. Apparently he likes me, hates professor, unsure about Steve._

" _I think we are done for today," Blossom stood up and was just about to leave when Mojo mumbled. _

" _You better watch out, it won't be all about you anymore."_

_We stepped out byt his eyes had remained on me as we walk away I can tell Blossom was calculating, trying to make sense of it all when a loud sound wave escaped._

* * *

" Um. We're cool with each other I guess," I answer Blossom previous question.

Blossom nodded. " I don't like it, something about Mojo makes me wonder why he hates me so much. I thought maybe the reason was Steve, but now I'm not so sure."

**Bubbles**

I grab a glass of water and napkin. Just as I was about to come outside, I see Butch show up. Judging by his face he was in a good mood, but he was covered in bruises. Butch isn't that big, but he still kind of scares me…

" Um…Butch," I decide to talk to him. After all if BC can handle him why should I be so afraid of him. He stops.

" Yeah,"

" Wasn't Buttercup with you? Blossom and Brick went looking for you two just now," I say.

" She was. She'll be here any minute….what about my lil bro? Where's he at?"

"Oh! Um..he's with me…-well not technically with me at this moment- I mean he's helping me take care of my animals," I stammer.

Butch nods before leaving to the house. Phew… What I didn't tell him was that Boomer was passed out. I let out a sigh. I can't believe he heard me talking to Mr. Ken. I was so sure no one would be around to hear me. On the other hand maybe he can think it was all some illusion. My other secret has been exposed, but maybe I can still fix this one. I place the water down and hurry to Boomer. He was still out of it.

" All right let's see how heavy you are Boomer," I attempt to lift him up. I fail on the first try. I try again I finally having the success of slinging him up. He was much heavier than I thought. I start to make my way towards the house quickly. I dodge servants and my step-mom. Finally I come to my room. Almost there..ugh…heavy! I then just dropped both of us on my bed, exhausted. That exactly when BC comes in.

" I need to barrow your make up kit," she stops when she sees me.

Boomer arm still not distangled from me. Oops. Crudcakes!-

" Bubbles!" Buttercup yells.

I instantly stood up.

" This is not what it looks like-he-I-where were you?"

" Then what does it look like? What is he doing in your bed?"

" Taking a little siesta," I innocently reply while she glares at me. " What happened to you! Your all covered in bruises!,"

She decides not to answer.

" I just need your make up kit. Don't tell Blossom any of this, all right Bubbles,"

I nod. " As long as you keep my secret," I point to Boomer.

Buttercup arches an eyebrow.

" I don't want to know," she mumbles before retreating to get my make up kit.

What the hey does Buttercup think I'm doing? I glance back at Boomer. Hmm…now that I look at him more closely he sure has long eyelashes. I giggle. He is pretty cute...a moment later he wakes up, sits up unexpectedly, wondering what he was doing in my room.

" Good you're up!" I grin, startling him.

" What- What am I doing here? What happen?"

" You…," I don't like to lie, but telling him the truth won't help me.. " You fell. Passed out, bonk your head. But it's all better now just relax," I say patting him lightly on the back.

"All I remember was-," he glances at me suspiciously.

" What?" I ask with an innocent smile.

" Nothing," He replies touching his forehead.

**Butch**

I wince as I clean the last of my cuts. Thinking about this morning made me smirk. I admit teasing Buttercup about the kiss was just too much fun. Too bad Boomer and Brick are gone, they'd have a kick of it. I came out my room. I haven't seen Boomer around so I guess he's still with Bubbles.

" Hey! You!"

The weird step-mother calls.

I turn and force myself to say. " Yes Ma'am,"

She raises an eyebrow when she see's me. A slight smile plays across her lips.

" Buttercup is giving you such a challenge huh?"

I don't say anything.

" I just want to tell you that your brothers and you can take the day off,"

That took me by surprise . I thought bodyguard duty is 24/7. " Sure," I answer, the lingering feeling of something not right.

" Excellent-," another sheer looking smile appeared, before she turns around and leaves. Crazy lady, I think as I wait until she disappears completely. So I guess no bodyguard duty today. Sweet. I can catch up in some Modern Warfare 3.

Buttercup passes quickly through the kitchen. She stops abruptly when she sees me. She shot me a glare and walked away. I can't help it, a laugh manages to escape. I can hear Buttercup grumbling for a distance.

Apparently having the day off is nothing but BORING! I kept waiting for Brick to return and I had no freaking idea where Boomer is. I kept walking around the house. Maybe I can find more information about Steve…-constantly I kept crossing paths with Buttercup. Every time I see her, a smirk would come across my face. It would only anger her more, but she kept her distance from me as much as possible. So I thought-Ah what the hell, why not mess with Buttercup. There's nothing else to do anyways.- I purposely follow her as she slumps into the living room couch.

" Don't you have something better to do than bother me?" Buttercup grumbles, her arms crossing.

" Nope. You're my source of entertainment today," I reply grinning.

" Get the hell out!" Buttercup snaps.

I stay.

" Are you still ticked about the non kiss?" I say leaning back on the opposite couch.

Buttercup tense. " Butch-," she warned me to not get into that subject again.

I don't stop.

" Come on, admit it. Deep down you wanted a kiss,'' I sneer. Her hands clench. She doesn't speak. I should stop now, but I don't. " You're disappointed because it wasn't a kiss."

She is giving me a dead glare. My mouth opens for another tease, but before I can, she stood up abruptly. I stood up just as quickly out of impulse, ready to block her move. Buttercup narrows her eyes at me. A sensation runs though my back. In merely seconds she steps forward with such force that I'm taken by surprise. My hands go up defensively, ready for the punch-she leans in and her lips smash into mine.

What the…..?

Her hands wrap behind me in a sudden passionate kiss. Did I mention that I act on impulse? I start kissing her back, my hands unlocking as they slide to her shoulder. I wasn't sure if it was because she was angry that made the kiss so forceful. I tried to met her lips with the same force. A phone started ringing. I was mildly considering if I should answer , but the thought faded away. Someone picked up the phone…

Buttercup pulls apart and slowsly grins while she wipes her lips.

" Now, you can shut up about it-,"she says stepping back.

" Nice one," I replied with a grin.

At that moment is when Bubbles and Boomer came down.

" Buttercup! It's Blossom! She's in trouble!,"

" What?" Both our attention was directed on them.

**Blossom**

( 12 minutes before the call)

" Any other idea where your brother might be?" I sigh, exhausted.

We have gone all over Townsville and I still can't find either.

" I don't know, Butch could literally be anywhere," Brick replied, apparently used to the idea of his brother being lost.

" So you think Buttercup is with Butch?" I question.

" Probably…," he replies, staring at the distance where a girl had somehow found him attractive.

I roll my eyes and focus on his cap again. I wonder who gave him that cap. Is it symbolic? Why does he like the color red? I shake my head. Now isn't the time to worry about him. I need to focus on finding Buttercup. Brick tenses suddenly. My attention goes to him. Something's wrong.

" What is it?" I ask.

" See those guys over there? They've been following us for a straight hour," he whispers quickly.

I turn slightly. I see them. 3 guys. One tall, one short, one fat.

" I don't like it. I have no idea why they are following us..,"

I instantly remember Mojo's warning.

" Let's try loosing them," I suggest.

Brick nods, but looks wary.

" We can split up-,"

" No that would make it worse…- they'll target only one of us…-," Brick frowned. " Start walking fast," he suggested.

I did. I glance back. They were definitely following us. They began running, so we began running. I began running faster than Brick.

" Listen Blossom. I think we better-aghh!"

I let out a gasp. Instantly I spring forward. Brick groans as his leg starts staining with blood.

" Forget it. Let's get the hell out of here!" Brick bit down another groan.

I frown. Will he be able to run with that wound? I don't think too much about it. I grab Brick and tried supporting him as we ran. Shots echoing behind us.

" We can lead them to the police station," I suggested.

" It's…too far," he grimaces. " This isn't good."

" What?" I glance back and realize they were way closer than before, carrying guns on the side. People had scattered when the gun shots were heard. I can't believe people are trying to kill me. I had to think of something, they were after us. I darted to the side, bringing Brick with me. I knew better than to ask how his leg was.

" They're closing in Blossom, they're going to catch up," Brick says I stumble upon a dead end.

Crap…

I let go of Brick and reach my phone. I only have time for one call…hmm. Someone answer, someone…

" Hello? This is the powerpuff residence, how may I help you?" Bubbles voice resonated through the phone.

" Bubbles I-I need your help! Brick injure his leg. Some guys are chasing us and we are in the mayor for me! I don't have the mayor's number in my cell it's in the hou-," I don't finish because that's when the 3 guys show up.

" It doesn't look like it's going to be pretty," Brick huffed.

* * *

~~~~** So many plot points. Lol. Bubbles abilities being uncovered. Buttercup mysterious past, Mojo, the over all the whole people out to kill them, besides the main point of getting revenge. Anyway Please Review. ^^ The more reviews the faster of a review. XD. I want to give a hint for the next chapter…**

**Steve appears and a lot of powerpuff and rowdyruff xD hope to catch you soon. **


End file.
